


A "Hell" of boyfriend

by saikomente



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Clumsy Jeon Jungkook, Demon Park Jimin (BTS), Demonic Sex, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Gothic Jungkook, Human Jeon Jungkook, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Monsters, Rough Sex, Satire, Tentacle Sex, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikomente/pseuds/saikomente
Summary: Jungkook couldn't find a boyfriend who was willing to satisfy all of his needs, but damn, they weren't even that complicated!In order to say that he passed through this world with some dignity, he ended up doing the ritual he found in a magazine found at random, to call a demon and have a wish fulfilled.Of course, he wanted the perfect boyfriend.(This story has the purpose of worship JULAI's arts (SUBK00 on twitter)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	1. 13th friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julai on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julai+on+twitter).



> this is gonna be lame, lustful, not that funny but I'm doing my best,
> 
> WARNINGS: Contains intense violence, supernatural world, explicit sex, happy ending.
> 
> ABSOLUTELY Inspired by the work of Twitter fanartist @ / SUBK00
> 
> IMPORTANT TO KNOW: this story has a creepy streak, the main character has distorted moral values, and what is to be wrong, such as killing is taken as humor.

They say that every Friday the thirteenth, it can be a day when your luck will change.

Many people think that this day only brings bad luck, but on second thought, while someone loses, someone else always wins, or there would be no loser. I'm clearly the loser in this story, and I don't know if I should be exactly happy that someone wins.

Anyways.

"Number one ..." I thought, trying hard. “Number one ... ah!”

Number one: Go to the cinema together, and find a room with no one else.

Number two, walking holding hands where we shouldn't, to shock people.

Number three. Introduce him to family and friends.

Four. Have fun and romantic encounters every week.

Five. Sleep hugged when you are cold or afraid of something.

Six. Have an unforgettable night where both are completely satisfied. Lots of that.

Seven. Live happily ever after.

Well, maybe the other wishes should come before that, which seems to be the end. In addition, I did not score writing exactly like each new item. I huffed, tearing up that sheet in the notebook and throwing it in the trash in my room, to start my list again.

I would complete a month of dating. It was a record.

“Hoseok hyung, I'm leaving!” I warned, going through the door and heading towards the place where we marked. Everything would be perfect, and I would show him this list.

That's what I thought, until we met on the avenue for dinner, and he started making a scandal with me ...

“Wait, when did this become a conversation about how we have sex?” I questioned, after another accusation.

“It's a conversation about how we don't have sex!” he replied, louder than necessary.

“How come?” I asked, also raising my voice. I remembered having a date in the park last weekend, and going with him to his apartment and ...

“You don't do it right, Jungkook!” He cut my thoughts.

“How absurd...” I bluffed, trying to think of his expressions when he was with me. They didn't look like they didn't like it, unless... He was pretending. Well, just how I had to pretend sometimes. But it was all for the sake of our relationship!

“It all began on the day you brought that ridiculous toy dick!” he accused.

“You come with this again? It's not ridiculous, it's beautiful!” I defended myself. “In addition to that, it was expensive, I saved a lot of money to get...”

“It's the damn Iron Man dildo, what's your fucking problem?”

“None! Don't talk about him like that, what did he do to you?”

“You sleep with a plush, Jungkook.” he gestured with his hand, using a tone of voice that said he thought that was the most absurd thing in the world.

“And what about it?” I asked, not understanding.

He snorted, rubbing his face angrily. I knew that expression well, and what was to come next. No, please don't... “You know what? It's over, Jungkook. Enough.”

“What?”

“I thought that dating a big and strong guy, I would have a male, someone to defend me and fuck me hard, but you are nothing like that.” he began that monologue, taking the coat tied at the hips and starting to dress, to go away. “I protect you more than the other way around, and honestly, I've never had a sly and spoiled boyfriend before!”

“I'm not spoiled!” I answered, stamping my foot on the floor.

“You are spoiled, a 1,80 annoying baby, unbearable!” He replied.

“You don't even know my height!” I answered, feeling an involuntary beak on my own lips, and a lump in my throat. One seventy-eight was the basics, the basics!

“Annoying, sly, little girl!” he shouted, making me even more shrunk, even though he was six inches shorter than me.

“I don't believe you're offending women even in a fight!” I said back, hearing what he shouted.

“It's not a fight, it's a broke up, you idiot!” he replied, hitting my chest. And it hurt.

I opened my mouth, shocked. Spoiled, unbearable, and now... Idiot. I felt my mouth curl as my eyes started to burn.

“I can’t believe this...” he grunted, looking at me, and seeing that I was clearly going to cry. “Stop it! There's no point in doing drama, I won't go back.” he said, and that made me more desperate. Another ending. There goes another boyfriend. The third since the beginning of the year, and it was still May.

A damn Friday thirteen.

"Don't do this to me, Junhae, please ..." I started to ridiculously beg, holding his jacket, trying to keep it in place.

“ already did, you boring, affected fag. Let go”

“No, please...” I asked, ending up falling while he stopped walking no matter how hard I tried to hold him, hurting my palm on the asphalt, seeing that we were already attracting some attention from those who passed by. But even that didn't stop him, and he seemed quite satisfied. “I’ll change, I swear I’ll change everything you want!”

"No, Jungkook. Forget me at once, go back to your stupid dildo and leave me alone!"

It was all he said, leaving me on the street, kneeling, walking away without looking back.

😈

The healthy thing to do when you get kicked in the ass, is usually to be in shock at first, then try to enjoy the crazy life, and finally take a load of days, falling into the pit. Well, it wasn't like that with me.

My plan was to come home and ask my roommate for a lap to cry on. Literally that, he would make me something hot to drink and let me cry with my head on his lap for being such a fail again.  
The problem is that I stopped on the way, in a convenience store, buying five cans of sweet beer.

It is, it is.

“Hey, boy.” I heard someone calling, but I followed the rule and kept walking.

“Psst.” he kept going. Looking quickly, I saw that it was a street vendor with a cart full of debris, mirrors, glasses and cell phone cases.

I kept walking, almost passing him.

“Pspspspsps...” he continued, starting to irritate me.

“I'm not available, man, I just had a broke up”. I said, turning to him.

“Oh.” he replied, shaking his head, without seeming to understand why I had passed on this information. And I was going to keep walking, but that was truly the golden opportunity.

I approached the tent, leaning on the lamppost that had the bulb burned out and blinking on and on, spilling some more of my can. “You want to hear about my breakup?”

“No.” he replied immediately.

“But I'm very sad.” I explained myself.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“When I start crying after the second can we talk.” I said, dissatisfied with his insensitivity ready to go.

“No, hey, hey, hey...” he called me, making me stop again. “Slow down, Big bro...

“Big bro” I mimic instantly “You are straight, right? 

“Yes.”

“Clearly.” I said giving a good look, this time seeing his clothes, which consisted of gym fabric and cap “What do you want?”

“I am not the one that wants, you want.” he said, changing even the tone of his voice, seeming to enter in the salesman mode “A magazine to solve your problems.”

Oh really? A magazine?

“You see, all work is worthy, but nobody buys a magazine nowadays.” I informed.

“Not just any magazine. It is a magazine that can solve your problems.”

“I heard when you said the first time.” I rolled my eyes, looking at the direction that would take me home. Why was everything so dark? I shook my head, not looking at the deserted street, and turning to the seller.

Perhaps he was trying to sell to return home and support a family of eight children. Perhaps he was selling to support a drug addiction. In either case...

“But how much is it? I buy, if it is within my budget.”

“It's free.” he replied, more than quickly.

“For free is definitely within my budget.” I replied, picking up the magazine, which he held out to me looking very satisfied.

“But then you will have to hear about my breakup.” I took my hand before he took his.

“No, I need...”

“It is the third of the year! Third!” I said, hitting the cart he used as a tent.

“Ah...” he sighed in resignation, opening my bag and taking a beer. I took another one, putting away the magazine and starting to speak.

“Seriously, he was cute, the first of the year had a prosthesis in place of the two front teeth, because he used a lot of drugs, but he was a nice person too, but this time, I even fell and hurt myself, I didn't think he was going to break up with me, don't you think it's unfair that... want to see a photo?”

😈

Almost three in the morning.

I said goodbye to my newest friend after almost two hours of enlightening conversation. At the end of that, I was already on the sidewalk with him, with my head in the man's lap.

I don't know his name, but he became a friend, I hope to see him again.

“Hyung?” I called, when entering the house. I didn't get an answer, he probably left after knowing I was going to spend the night.

Spend the night out ...

“Hmn...” murmured, closing the door already starting to brat again for that daily defeat. It was difficult to stay well balanced, but I was definitely more sober than I would have been if I had drunk all that beer on my own. My tolerance was not the best and I could always end up undressing in public.

I crawled up the narrow staircase, towards my little room, saying hello to Castor, the one that Always waits for me, sitting still on my bed.  
I was about to throw whatever I bought in my hands, but then I realized that it was the so called magazine.

Which was empty.

There was nothing, it was a lot of black pages, because the pages were not white, but it was empty of content. It had a magazine cover with a naked woman and that was it.

So it was free.

I sighed, throwing myself on the bed, with that crap in hand, flipping through it again and then throwing it on the floor, along with the bag with empty cans. Empty cans, and the magazine...

It was really empty, but there was something on the back cover.

It was a typical advertisement, although it proposed something sinister in the end. But how can I explain ...

That kind of thing never bothered me, I liked to hear my mom tell about what rock concerts were like when she went out, and about how church people kept bullying her and her little group, my room was full of dubious posters and super clichés for anyone who came in at that moment and saw me with that ad in hand, and to tell the truth, at that moment I would accept whatever came, regardless of the means. Wrong to say, but more wrong to deny.

"Were you humiliated?"

“Yes.” I answered. I was actually talking to a magazine.

"Did they make you feel like an imbecile?" I shook my head, because that always happens.

"Call your demon right now, and make them all regret being born!"

I frowned, reading the next sentence.

"He can steal, destroy, or kill anyone, just ask!"

Kill...?

“Meh, not so much.” I murmured. I didn't want Junhae to die, there was no need to pay that way. “But...” I stopped, remembering about him. “No, no.” I shook my hand in front of my face. “Well...”

"Invoke and be smart when asking, you only have one wish!" That magazine seemed to be literally talking to me, like a real commercial advertiser.

A wish?

“I can wish to have a thousand more wishes in desire” I mocked, but at the same moment I saw the asterisk there, reading the fine print in the footer: "You cannot wish to have more desires in the desire"  
Well, fuck.

I couldn't spend my desire wishing for Junhae's death. Even more because we are all going to die one day, why would I spend my only wish asking for something that will already happen?

“Pfft... I laughed it off, getting rid of that idea for good. Can’t spend this with making the devil kill someone that will die anyways, someday.

I hurried on, thinking how I could get my blood. Would I have to hurt myself? Hmn...  
I looked at the hand I used to hold the magazine. I was already hurt, after falling on the street. Everything seemed perfect for that moment, so I sat on the floor, propping my back on the bed, forcing the wound to get blood, and repeating the magazine's weird words.

I was really too drunk, because what that thing promised didn't stand a chance.

I put the blood, rubbing it over the mandala circle, anyway.

If it was to ask for something, to be something intelligent, something that I could never achieve alone, and that needed the help of a supernatural being very powerful to achieve, something essential, without which I cannot live without, something that will change my life is...

“I want a perfect boyfriend.” I whispered, in the dark.

And I waited.

I looked around my room and nothing moved, or fell, or appeared in the dark. Everything continued... The same.  
I don't even remember where I ended up leaving the magazine, or how I ended up falling asleep, after waiting for the bad thing, which clearly wouldn't come.

Perhaps that was the culmination of all my defeats.


	2. Salt over the shoulder

When you spill salt somewhere, it is good to throw it a little over your left shoulder, because spilled salt is the presence of an evil angel near you, so you attack it through the eyes. Well, that day, none of this happened, but the visit of evil was certain.

My face was cold.

Completely cold, and I hadn't woken up yet, but I could feel it. While my brain was slowly waking up, and I avoided opening my eyes because of the certainty that my room would be too bright, I was reminded of how exhausted I was, and that's probably why I ended up sleeping.

Crying so much for life's failures really makes us tired, but failing so much is what really tires.

Wait... Was I lying on the floor?

I opened one of my eyes to resolve this doubt, in fact finding my wooden floor. How wonderful, I must have breathed so much dust, later I will pay the price for it, I know that my rhinitis will attack.

"Are you sleeping or pretending?" they whispered.

I sighed, closing my eyes again, too tired to fight another day. "Sleeping." I answered back, in a whisper too, trying to fall asleep again, even if I was on the floor.

And I remained at peace, for two or three seconds. Until my brain finally worked, and said that Hoseok hyung didn't have that voice. I opened my eyes, facing what I could achieve with them.

Feet... Covered by shiny black boots, with heels.

I really thought it was daytime, but my room has never looked so dark before. I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to see in the dark.

And if you remember what I did last night, you know exactly what caused the scandal that I set up at that time.

He must have been my height, and in the gloom I could see his forms, even though I was busy having a fit of dread.

The horns protruded from the head, the eyes were a sinister color, and tentacles came out of it. Tentacles.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..." I repeated, trying to arrange an obstacle to put between us.

I mean, the devil is just a misunderstood guy, but that doesn't change the fact that I wasn't prepared to meet him in person.

"Jeon Jungkook, is that you?" Hequestioned, crossing what should have been his arms, it was difficult to say why he wore black from top to bottom, he seemed to wear gloves too, a long sleeve and collar, contrasting with skin lighter than normal ones, kinda pale, kinda greyish under that poor light.

The voice seemed to have echoes, and it made me retreat further. "No!" I shouted, waving my hands.

"Perfect." he replied, making a suitcase appear beside him, made of leather and with metal spines on the outside.

"Do not approach!" I said, standing on the other side of the bed. Why was the devil at my house, I thought I still had a few years to go!

"Ah, I hate it when they react like that." he mumbled, fiddling with the things he had brought, while I concentrated on keeping despair, and not talking about how I liked his suitcase.

"Who are you?!" I asked, thinking if the religious were not right to say that dressing as I dress and listening to certain songs brings the devil into your life.

"I'm your..." he took a while, making a black paper appear in his hands, while reading. "Boyfriend." he said slowly, showing that he was actually reading there, making a face then.

"What?" I nearly screamed, seeing those things moving, undulating from his body. It wasn't like an octopus or anything I had seen before, they were very dark, dull and looked mortal.

He snorted, occupying my chair and crossing his legs as if he were sitting on the throne of hell, and I was a convict about to hear the verdict.

"I have to do everything..." he mumbled again "shut up at once, because I won't repeat."

|||||||||||||||

"I didn't ask for a demon, this is a mistake, I promise" I said, holding a pen between us, because it was my best defense.

I wasn't freaking out anymore because there was a demon there, these things do exist and sooner or later we run into one, but I still didn't understand what he wanted, and if I had to fight for my life, I would do.

"Lying for a demon, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, making the pen levitate from my hands, and burst, turning nothing and staining my floor.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to think. I was scared to death but I was more afraid of actually dying, if that thing stayed in my room, and my brain was still too inert to bring up what I had done the night before.

"You asked for a boyfriend." he informed, snorting impatiently.

"Boyfriend...?" I whispered, remembering what had happened, after all that was the magic word. Junhae had broken up with me, yet another person who couldn't love me, yet another person who hated my way. And now, I was going to die. "I just got a foot in the ass, and now there is a demon wanting to take me to hell..." i whimpered.

He clicked his tongue. "Who wants to take you?"

"Why..." I cried, letting myself lean over his body, but he just got out of the way, letting me go to the ground. "Ya!"

"You are saying that you did not spill your blood over a disguised witchcraft book, with the evil circle drawn?" he asked, pointing one of the pointed black nails at me. At least he was stylish, I can't deny that.

I frowned, sitting on the floor, trying to remember anything related to this.

"Book..." I mumbled, in fact remembering one. Well, not a book, but that damn magazine. Clearly, remembering by now. "But these things are fake, did you see that guy's tent ?!"

"That guy is one who sold his soul, and is prolonging his time on Earth bringing more people to us, like a boatman, stupid. he replied impatiently and I opened my mouth in shock."

"Well, you see, we're not dating, but I must say that this is not something that a boyfriend says to another, okay?"

"Huh?" he made a confused expression.

"I'm hurt inside, hurt in all aspects, don't be so mean to me." I continued talking, pointing the indicator right in his face. It is not because he was an evil creature that he could not learn a basic lesson in life. "Even being a devil..." I sais again, but stopped then, pausing.

What strange wind was that?

"My clothes!" I exclaimed, looking down and seeing that I had none.

"Where are you hurt?"

"What?" I barked, trying uselessly to cover myself, looking around for anything.

"I don't want a defective human, where is it hurt?"

"No It was not literal!" I said, waving my hands at him, denying. I saw when his eyes were attentive to one of my hands, following every movement he made, before grabbing my wrist, stopping it in place.

"But what..." I tried to speak, but I didn't have time, I just saw his two-pointed tongue being exposed, before it passed through my palm, making me feel burning. I had forgotten that I had been hurt when I hit the pavement the night before. "Ah..." I sighed, and he opened his orange eyes like the strands he had scattered between his black hair, making me instantly bewildered, looking closely at me without looking away, while still licking me, before closing my lips around my skin, and its tentacles moved slowly, minimally on its back.

How far had I come?

Naked, single, and having a demon sucking my hand. When he released my wrist, there wasn't even a scratch. I sighed, finally accepting that it was all real, or at least a very convincing dream. I mean, what else could I do besides that?

"You... Can you return my clothes?"

|||||||

"... and I said it was absurd, but he kept accusing me!" I told him, explaining why I used that thing, lying on the bed feeling on a psychologist's couch with my hands resting on the trunk, as I have been dozens of times, telling my hurts to the demon.

In case anyone has doubts, I really had an easy time opening things, especially if it was my life for someone unknown, even if that someone had horns and the face of someone who wanted to kill me.

"Hm." it was all he answered, propped on the wall, always in the most impatient tone in the world, which I noticed after maybe thirty or forty minutes.

"Can you answer with words that are not monosyllabic?" I asked, looking at him.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I knelt on the bed in front of him. "I am your owner, am I not?"

Ah, he doesn't seem to like it, nothing to hear it... "You are trying so hard for me to kill you." he said, entrenched.

"See? You know how to speak complete sentences, why can't you talk to me? I asked, and I swear I heard a growl in response. "stop that, why all this violence? If you don't help me, your time with me will be even longer..."

He raised his eyebrow, so I had said something that caught his eye.

"Just a few questions and I remain silent the rest of the day." I asked, trying to hold on to his clothes, moving back and forth as I asked and he looked at me like he was really going to kill me anytime.

"If you open your mouth after that, I'll stick it glued." he warned, placing the dark claw pointed right in my face.

They weren't gloves, at least I found that out.

"of course, of course!" I nodded frantically, raising my hands, slowly lowering that thing. Well, I couldn't expect flowers and chocolates, after all, I was a demon right there, but honestly, I was not really so scared anymore, with that dark agent in my room.

||||||||||||

|||

He was not the best person ...

Well, the best demon in the world to explain, that without a doubt.

But I managed to understand some things. First of all, he was very impatient and stressed. Second, that magazine and that circle called him in some way, I didn't understand that part well. Third, whoever lives with a demon through this offer, never gets over that period.

"No way... I don't know, bewitch anyone I want to choose to do this?" I asked again, just to be sure, but using different words than the ones I used last time.

"It was not what you asked for." he murmured, still partially in the shadows (my room really looked darker).

"Can't I redo the order?"

"Do you want to die?" the devil said back.

I hesitated for a moment, when the orange eyes he had flashed at me. "No, no... Not now..." I answered, waving my hands.

"You asked for a boyfriend, the requested demon performs all the desired tasks in the request." he said.

"are you going to do this?"

He snorted, approaching again with tentacles on display. "You..."

"Fine, fine!" I shouted, raising my hands and placing them between us for safety, seeing how angry he was already. Shrink the tentacles...

He looked at me like that, _because he said that those things were appendages, but here we call them tentacles, as long as he doesn't know what they are for us then everything would be fine_, failing to point those things at me, and I would get closer, trying to gain his trust to explain to me.

"It's just that... I don't want to offend, really. Su-such a nice guy like you..."

"Hm." he answered in a grunt, crossing his arms.

"But... if I go out with a tentacle boyfriend... People can find a little bit of nothing strange, you know? Just a little bit!" I said trying to assure him, shaking my hands, after all, I didn't want to end anyone's self-esteem. "And also... Your hands and... And your eyes and...

"Shut up." He interrupted me.

"Fine." I answered, stopping talking, but remembering that I had one more little thing. "If it helps... You can stay like this in front of me. I dont care at all."

He was slow to answer, but said something like... "Bold of you, human.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Some mothers tell stories for their children to sleep. My mother's were always terrifying." I said, while inside I was looking for more justification for not being so panicked.

Maybe it was like meeting an idol's manager. Like, Satan's employee.

"Hm... Is that your true form? Like, your devil face?"

"It is." he said, adjusting what he had in that perfect Gothic suitcase. "Why, that doesn't please you either?"

"No, no, no! That's not it... It's just that... I was thinking, in the stories, who sees the shape of a creature like that dies and such." I commented, already willing to befriend the devil.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would cross you with my hand or with an appendix." he said, and I looked at those things that now seemed more transparent, moving out of his body.

"A-ah ... yes."

"Or would throw you out the window, or make you stand in front of a truck." he continued "I could drink all your blood and leave you with nothing, torment you until you yourself ..."

"I got it, got it... Haha... You really took your time thinking how to kill me, hm?"

"You inspire me, talking so much."

"All right I'll be quiet, promise."

"Great." he answered;

I shook my head, and he continued to unpack the suitcase. Apparently, he would really be my newest roommate, and that was sinister on many levels.

I looked around, with nothing to do. Until he got it right, I couldn't rearrange my stuff or listen to music or anything. If he liked country music, how would we get along?

I sighed, sitting on my bed, and taking the opportunity to see the guy again, with less darkness, and less fear involved.

He had those weird things on his back, and when he wasn't threatening anyone (me) with them, they were more transparent, less visible. The body was human like, except for these tentacles, and it would pass through one of us, if the eyes were not black and orange as they were, did not have those sharp nails and fangs, of course. And horns... Anyway, he was a demon, clearly. But had no tail. Hmn.

I pulled out my notebook, yawning but trying to get away from sleep, because I wouldn't even sleep with that creature inside my room. He was clearly the bad thing, but what if he hadn't come through the magazine, but to take me anyway? I mean, I'm not sure what tasks a demon performs.

My mom would be crazy if she knew ...

When night fell and it was quiet, I also had something to present.

"Hey, can we talk now?" I asked, since we had spent the whole day locked in the room, each in his own corner, after our brief and troubled conversation.

"No." he replied, holding what looked like a Bible, with an inverted cross, black cover and pages.

I approached him, ignoring the denial, getting up from the bed and getting close enough to show my work, of which I was proud.

"As you don't want me to speak, I decided to write you some things and information about me." I said, extending what I had already written to him. There were five two-sided sheets, because I managed to summarize a lot, trying to put only the basics.

He looked at me, staying silent and looking back at the book.

"Tsc..." I clicked my tongue, holding his wrist carefully and placing that information leaflet in his hand. "Don't be shy, will you?"

The orange eyes were fixed on me for a little while longer, and when he picked up the paper, I thought I would start reading, but suddenly a flame broke out in his hand, charring the leaves in less than a second.

"No!" I shouted.

"It's over."

"Why? There was so much important things there, you just burned Jeon Jungkook!" I said, kneeling to the ashes on the floor.

"There must be nothing physical as soon as we correlate, even more something written. Don't know how it works?"

Ok, enough! "No, all I know is that you do not strive for this relationship!"

"Jungkook?" I froze in place at the same moment, listening to my flatmate calling me from the floor below.

"Shit."

"What's it?" the devil asked, in that disinterested tone.

"Shhshh!" I said, trying to cover his mouth, but not touching him, which was difficult.

"You..." he frowned, ready to threaten me.

"Yes, yes, you will kill me, I know, but now silence, please!" I mumbled "This is the guy I share an apartment with, he is the only one who lives with me without problems, if he knows I brought a demon here he'll throw me out!"

Well, if he believes me or his own eyes.

"No, he dies, because it is not with him that I made the contract." the demon replied. 

"And then I'm going to live with who?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Is that what worries you?" He tilted his face, while a shadow of evil smile passed over his expression.

"Please, I can do whatever you want, but hide yourself..." I pleaded, putting my hands together.

"You sure enjoy begging, don't you?"

"What?!"

"Jungkook, are you up there?" too late, he would open the door...

"Please!" I screamed in a whisper, trying to push his body into my closet, but as much as I put all my strength into it, it didn't even move from the place, probably using its evil dark strength. "go inside..."

"Jungkook?"

"Hoseok! I said, giving a shaky smile, when he opened it. He was wearing the clothes from his work, he must have just returned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not looking terrified or anything.

I looked around. The devil was no longer behind me. Where did he go?

"Everything is... Quiet. I mean good." I answered, trying to smile.

Hoseok laughed. "It's that while I went up, I heard you saying 'go inside' in a funny tone. It looked like you were trying to shove something that you shouldn't have somewhere." he teased.

"Ah... Hahaha... Yeah..." I answered, faking a laugh. He had seen me with the dildo once, it wasn't the best experience ever.

"So... Won't you eat?" he asked, I usually did not eat late, but I could eat snacks from time to time, maybe.

"No... I'm not very hungry." I said, noticing that i absolutelly forgot abour eating all of my meals.

"You? Aren't you hungry?"

"Hmhm." I denied, and he approached, placing his hand on my forehead, as a joke about me being sick, laughing next. I also feigned a laugh, looking at my closet, seeing one of the devil's tentacles start to come out of there, towards my roommate.

"So, Hoseok!" I said, holding him by the shoulders and dodging that murderous thing. "I'm dying lacking of sleep, I'm going to sleep. I said, starting to point him towards the door.

"But it's eight o'clock..."

"I am exhausted! I slept very badly, fell out of bed, I need to go now" I said, still pushing him, already starting to close the door between us.

"anything tell me..."

"Of course, thank you, thank you very much, good night, sleep well, ok?" I said, managing to close the door and just breathe, closing my eyes relieved, before opening it to see the devil coming out of my closet, with a dissatisfied expression.

"So. When do we start?"


	3. Passing under a ladder

That's the story about me and my accidentally demon boyfriend, who owns murderous inclinations, sarcasm and bad mood.

Some describe meeting a soul mate as drawing the jackpot, finding a four-leaf clover or the light at the end of the tunnel.

In my case, it was like stepping on the line, passing under a ladder, putting the name in the frog's mouth.

“I'm awake!” I exclaimed, almost falling off the chair, looking around me, partially going into despair. When did I fall asleep? I blinked, trying to get used to the light, looking around. If I slept...

The plan was to keep an eye on the devil at night!

I put my hand around my mouth and scratched my eyes, getting up slowly. My room was empty and overturned, really messy. I hurriedly got up from there, looking around. And the first thing I thought was: besides being a demon, he's a thief.

I got up feeling all the possible pain from the horrible position, remembering the end of the night as I tried to keep my eyes open and turned to him, but it didn't help so much, since he probably should have messed up everything he could.

What if... What if he went away after all?

I stopped in front of one of the posters on the wall, giving a sigh and a humorless laugh. Well, a courtship that didn't even begin and lasted less than twenty-four hours. That was a record in reverse...

“What are you doing?” I jumped in place when he appeared right behind me, much closer than necessary, making me scream in fright at the same moment.

Of course, with his appearance, coming out of nowhere... it's not the most beautiful thing to see. Well... I kinda like his eyes tho.

“What are you doing?!” I returned, taking a few steps back, to see him a little further.

He wore the same clothes as the day before, but now his face was covered with something white and pasty.

“Messing with your things.” he replied, and with that I noticed that it was one of my creams, put in droves.

“Why?!”

“Ah, it was much better when he was sleeping and not screaming.” he grunted, passing me and making that cream disappear, occupying my bed.

“Hey, it is not allowed to stay there...!” I said, approaching with the intention of taking him out, because it was a mess and I needed to fix it.

“Half of these I know well, in view of where I came from.” he commented, pointing to the walls.

“Yeah, I bet you know.” I murmured, giving up on gesturing for him to get up, while he was more comfortable in my bed, stretching and opening my drawers too.

“What is it?” he asked, and when I turned to him I saw that Tony Stark was in his hand. That Tony Stark.

“Give it back!” I said, trying to reach, but he just took it out of my reach, making mention that he would put it in his mouth before letting me take it back. “You know perfectly what it is, so do not touch, or look at it!”

“Why do you need this if you had so many boyfriends?” he teased.

I laughed humorlessly, putting the dildo back in place after disinfecting. “If they replaced it, you wouldn't be here, would you?” I answered back, and he shrugged, with an irritating expression.  
He seemed calm, too peaceful compared to the day before, and I was finding it very good that he hadn't threatened me with death or tried to do anything dangerous until then, and even his appearance seemed calmer.

It has some levels, from what I noticed between yesterday and today.

The first, only his horns are visible, the tentacles are almost transparent, and he doesn't seem to want to kill everything that moves or breathes.

The second level, the black nails start to look like claws and the darkness rises a little by his arms, if he opens his mouth you can see his tongue fulfilled, dark eyes.

The third is the deadly machine mode, with tentacles on display, struggling horns, tusks, tongue, claws and sparkling orange flashed eyes, with a black sclera closing the set making it clear that he will do something really dangerous.

Yes, I saw each one, and I deeply hope that there is no worse.

“But say... Do you know the magazine that said it found the circle you used to invoke me?” he asked, and I looked at him, after hearing such a long sentence.

“Hm... Yes... Of course. The magazine.”

He crawled on the bed, getting very close to my face with his, staring at me.

“Where would the magazine be?” he asked, in a deeper voice, leaning in my direction.

“I don't know... I was drunk, so... Probably under the bed?” I murmured, and he sighed, rolling his eyes and passing the tentacles under the furniture, looking.

“Argh. Always under the bed.” he murmured, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Not really my department.” he said, explaining himself, lifting the magazine usung a tentacle, passing it to his hands.

“Now let's see how to get out of here.” he said, making me go from confused to alarmed in an instant.

He's been pretending all along that everything was fine!

I wanted to scream, but at the same moment my mouth didn't move anymore, as if my lips were glued together, while I kicked around, calling him.

"Ah, much better..." he murmured, turning his back to me, and pulling on the mirror.

I tried to get closer, frantically poking his shoulder, but he didn't even move, he just raised his hand and in the blink of an eye I was glued to the wall, with his tentacles holding me in place for a moment, away from him.

Treacherous demon, bastard, liar!

I saw that from that angle he could see me in the mirror, and I started trying to gesture and mumble things without being able to speak anything real, looking around and looking for what could help me. He ignored me, so I pulled out the notebook, going back to writing using my anger as energy.

"I'm hungry!" I wrote

“Really? I can open your vein and inject there, can't I? You humans do that.” he replied, drawing a symbol on the mirror, which began to flicker.

I snorted, staring at him dissatisfied and even more stressed.

"THIS IS NOT HOW A BOYFRIEND SHOULD DO" I wrote again.

“I don't care, sweetie.” he replied, focusing on the mirror, which no longer looked like one.

"This is a confidential connection sponsored by the marble of hell, remember to use your collar name and the call will be recorded."

What the hell?

“Taehyung?” he called impatiently, and the image tuned in like a TV, making the individual's face appear.

He was a normal guy, apparently.

“Hey! I thought you were doing a job!” he greeted excitedly.

“I am, don't you see I'm on Earth?” the other replied.

“But you've been on Earth before...”

“And now I ended up with a teenager in crisis, I swear that if I find that guarantor of the tent I will cut him into pieces and throw for the crows.”

Teenager? I am twenty two years old!

“Uh...”

“Anyways, I want you to come and help me get rid of him.”

“Get rid, or get rid?”

“Anything will do, whatever.” he replied, giving me the most sinister smile in the world for me, while I started to kick, hearing that I was going to die.

“What happened?”

“I want to change my human, the one that invoked me uses his tongue all the time, doing that annoying thing.” He decided.

“Blowjobs?”

“Talk, Taehyung. Speak.” He acused me.

“But Jimin, that was the one who invoked you.” The other said, and more quickly I looked at my poster on the wall, of one of my favorite singers. Why did he have the same name?

“Taehyung! Why the hell was a witchcraft book given to that asshole at the tend? And why is it my book?”

“Jimin, you know that The Dark Lord writes wrong by straight lines.”

“I don't believe that Satan is aware of how things are being managed.”

“Does he has the time to take care of these minor causes? Haven't you heard that he's trying to avoid the apocalypse?”

“Ah, for hell’s sake, it's not like he was really going to lose.”

“Either way, this is your legitimate circle, and it is the blood of that boy there too. Why don't you spend this season there and focus on having fun?”

“You are disrespecting my lack of feelings.”

“If you continue to resist, you will gradually lose control, and in an instant become...”

“Become the perfect boyfriend, I already know, but what heavens!”

“Language.”

“I do not believe I have no way out. And now I punished the human, you know how sentimental they are.”

“You have to do the job and period, it is working that keeps you alive.”

“And how is this my job? I'm not destroying any family, killing anyone, it was just a guy, since I got here, I don't know how this is helping hell to grow bigger and stronger!”

“My dear, hell is suffering from overcrowding.”

“You understood what I meant. The point is, I'm not doing anything that is fueling my hedonism.” Jimin said, staring at his long sharp nails.

“You are creative, I'm sure you will succeed. In addition to that you have other things that you can feed, like narcissism and everything else that is worst about you.”

“Narcissism is not the invention of the Dark Lord and you know it well.”

“So that means that you are being good? I mean, your demon caste has really become a charity group lately, with the poor job of the boatmen.”

“When I find you, I will kill you too.” Jimin threatened again.

“Of course, of course. Now go take care of your human, he is the one who has you on a leash now.” Taehyung said, and his image fell apart in the mirror.

|||||||||||||||\\\

“I'm not talking to you.” I said, keeping quiet in bed, listening to music on the headset, when he got closer.

It had been just over an hour since he released me, and I might have been cursing by then, but I was just in shock.

“Jungkook... You heat your head up for nothing.”

“I'm listening to music and not you.” I answered.

“Great. I'll go down and see if your friend wants to tell me something then.”

“No, no, wait!” I hurried, holding his arm, getting up, seeing that he was really going to go down.

I sighed, giving up ignoring the devil. I think I forgave too easily, Hoseok told me that when last year I did it for an ex of mine for the fourth time for a betrayal, that was before he broke up with me the following week.

“Whatever” I said. “But then, you will have to apologize to me.”

“I will have to what?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Look, I am not easily offended..." I started to explain myself.

“Yes, you are.”

“But you ignore me, give me a hard time and don't do what you say you're going to do.” I argued, and he rolled his eyes in response.

“What do you want me to do?”

I pouted, looking around and trying to get some idea, until I stopped my eyes in the mirror, seeing our reflection, and more specifically, his.

It wasn't so bad when you got used to it, but it could get better.

“I already know.” I murmured, running over to his suitcase and opening it, but getting scared when something crawling and gaudy tried to jump out of there, making me close the suitcase instantly.

“What was this?”

He shrugged without answering, so I just huffed, going to my own closet, opening and seeing what was right there, taking a long time to find, because it was difficult to find black clothes among all the black pieces.

“You can pretend to be human, can't you? Take away what denounces you as... Demon and such...”

“Hm.” he muttered, moving his hand and making his clothes disappear, causing me to scream briefly, when I turned around, so then I wouldn’t see anything.

“You could’ve warned!”

He didn't answer, coming very close to me from behind, tilting his head enough to face me closely, before taking the pieces in my hand and walking away again, getting dressed, I suppose.

I sighed, calming down again, sitting on the bed with my back still, rummaging on the sheet. “So... Are you one of those fallen angels or...”

“Y’all love to believe in this nonsense.” he murmured in response.

“Well, I confess. I thought they had their tails, trident and something like that. But after reading more about it, I saw that every part of that little devil got from a religion, and that none of that made sense.”

“And then he threw himself headlong into the darkness.” he mumbled, poetic.

“Why does it sound like you're mocking me?” I asked, turning to him, and getting absolutely gaping.

He wore my black shirt and leather pants, but...

No tentacles, horns, fangs.

“Because I am.” he replied, but I didn't even care, still staring at his body.

“Blessed be” I murmured, thinking about the guy in the tent.

“Why are you cursing out of nowhere?” he asked, and I didn't understand, getting up and getting close, to see better.

His eyes were covered by black hair, casting a shadow. The strands were streaked with orange, as they were from the beginning, but he... It had turned into a sexy, hot mess, and I didn't know how to handle it.

“What?” he questioned, but by the smile he must have known well that I had loved the new look of disguise.

“Just...” I approached, slowly extending my hand “Take the hair out of your eyes ...” I tried, but he threatened to bite me, giving me a minimal and pretentious smile when I got scared, giving a little cry.

With that, he pulled his hair back with his fingers.

“And now?”

I shook my head, not knowing what to say, that was not embarrassing or absurd flirtation.

“Demonic...?”

“Thank you.” He answered, politely

“You're welcome.” I said, turning to the closet and gesturing a wow with my mouth, holding the celebration just for me.

Somehow, perhaps ironically, the humiliated were exalted, after the boyfriends I had.

||||||||||||||||||  
After that thump right into my gay heart, we went to talk, finally, he occupied my bed, starting to smash a teddy bear that he found I don't know where, while I was facedown making notes for him, which he promised he wouldn't burn.

“You devils invented, you know, the Coke logo, the illuminatti symbol, BDSM, subliminal messages”...

“You invent these things and attribute them to the Dark Lord, greatly increase his fame.” answered. “Black thread and needle.” he demanded, extending his hand, after plucking one of the bug's eyes.

Lucky my Castor is hiding in the closet.

“Lying is something you do, right?” I asked, after getting up and get what he asked, stopping walking from side to side.

He shrugged, keeping his expression calm, without answering, but it was obvious.

“Then this must be a rule, you can't lie to me.” I said, lifting my pinky, which he faced before trying to grab it with his mouth. “Ya, it's not like that, it's not!”

“Again.” I said, this time getting smart so he wouldn't bite me. “Promise that you won’t lie to me?”

“Promise.” he replied, easily, interlacing our fingers. I wasn't used to feeling his skin, so I just nodded, undoing the touch, taking away the chill that was probably caused by his evil energy.

I frowned, stopping in place. “You just lied, right?”

“Yes.”

“Argh...” I stormed, walking back to my room, but stumbling when one of his tentacles that he apparently would still appear if he wanted, to curled up on my foot, making me fall on the bed, on top of him. “Ya!”

“Stop walking, you are stressing me.” He said.

“You get stressed with everything.” I replied.

“You breathe loudly.” he observed, when we spent a few seconds in silence.

“I have rhinitis.” I explained.

“How nice.”

And I was still on top of him, what a horror, I mean, what ...

“Can you please let me go?” I asked. “We need to talk about what you should know about me.”

“You can talk like this.” he said, squeezing me a little more.

“No I can’t...”

“You can.” he insisted.

“Right.”

We were silent again, and being looked at so closely by him was beyond embarrassment. I mean, he was beautiful, with a body that ...

“What else do you still want to talk about, Woody?

“Well...” I tried to think, blinking. “There is a lot... A lot...”

“I already know what I need to.”

“And what do you know?” I questioned, since he had burned my explanatory leaflet.

“I know how you look when naked, you are someone who has a tendency to feel that pathetic thing commonly known as crush, which always ends up really bad, and needs supernatural help to have a relationship.”

“Wow... That was ...” I tried to say.

“Assertive.” he completed.

“Humiliating.” I corrected.

“Get off me then.”

“OK.” I said, getting up from his trunk, but still getting close enough, taking a moment to think. “But... When you said that, about frequency... Are you talking about passion?” I asked.

“No, passion is a valid feeling, if it is big enough to get everything out of control.” Jimin replied, and by the way I still didn't know why his name was that.

I raised my eyebrow. “Really?”

“Hm. All that lead to uncontroll and sin.”

“Can you feel these things?” I asked.

“It is so human like to ask something like that...” he mocked.

“Can you or not? That story of the seven deadly sins, like ... gluttony, greed, envy, anger, pride, lust and laziness...”

“Oh, I know hundreds of other sins that I can commit in the blink of an eye.”

“Ah... Haha... Ok...” I murmured, looking to the side.

“But then...” he started, taking a deep breath. I would like na explaination, it was the least I deserved after what he did to me. “If you want to know if I can feel this invention that they call love ... Of course not.”

I raised my eyebrow. It was not shocking, in fact it was logical to happen.

“But I must say that I can have in me everything that you confuse with love. Ambition, persuasion, possessiveness, obsession, hatred, envy... Jealousy.” He said.

Well, it wasn't what I expected, but... Maybe I could work with that, who knows.

“So... If you were waiting for the prince charmin ... Maybe you ended up with the... Horse?” he said at last.

“I changed my mind, I preferred it when you were monosyllabic.” I answered, leaving him.

“Where are you going?” he asked, placing his head on his arms, relaxing more on my bed.

"Where we are going." I made the correction. “Get up, little horse.” 

|||

When I opened the door, however, the neighbor was standing ready to knock, holding her crying daughter. She was the type who threw herself on the floor in the supermarket, it helps to know.

“Hm... can I help?” I asked politely, because her lawyer husband loved to shove a lawsuit on everyone's ass, and also because everyone in the neighborhood knew that I was the gay neighbor, and they should talk about me in afternoon meetings and about how I influence little children for dating men.

“It was him, mom!” she shouted, and I looked in the direction I was pointing with my finger at my boyfriend.

“Are you sure about that?” the mother questioned and the girl nodded.

“Him, it was him, tell dad!”

“I'm sorry, but what happened?” I questioned, without understanding anything.

“My little daughter said that this morning she was playing quietly in our garden, and a man in costume...”

“It was a costume, it was a real monster!” she screamed, interrupting her mother, making my eardrum burst.

“This boy, arrived with a scary appearance that made her cry, and then stole a toy from her, entering back into that house.” the woman finished, and I looked at Jimin, who made the most cynical expression in the world, denying it as if he were listening to absurdity.

“Well” I turned to them, aware that I would not have peace, and that I had more to do, so I needed to solve it as easily as possible. “We are sorry, my boy friend works at children's parties dressed up, and sometimes gets a lot into the character.”

“Children's parties?” Jimin questioned beside me probably already irritated, but I hit him with a light elbow, turning my attention to them.

“It was not fantasy!” the little one screamed at me, and her voice was starting to make me want to steal a toy from her too.

“It was a fantasy, young lady, there are no people with a monster face.” I said, feeling partially offended by the offense against Jimin.

“Yes there is!”

“There isn’t.” I said back.

“Yes there is!” she insisted.

“There isn’t.”

“Excuse me, but it is not what I came to discuss. Let's avoid big problems, could they return her tedbear? She has slept with him since she was two, and cannot close her eyes without him.” the woman said, in a tone that made it clear that we had better do what she was telling us to do.

I looked at Jimin, because I knew he hated it, and I was scared when he smiled charmingly fake.

“Of course, I'll get it, you can rest assured.” he said, starting to walk away.

Wait, did she say bear? The same thing that Jimin cut off it’s head and sewed it’s eyes closed?

“Ah! I shouted, holding Jimin by the arm, intertwining mine and bringing him close again under his resistance.” We are leaving, we need to leave urgently.” I said.

“But...”

“Don't you notice our clothes? My great aunt just passed away, and I am destroyed, because she raised me.” I said, starting to pretend to cry, and pretending to hide my face on Jimin's shoulder. “make her go.” I whispered, so that she wouldn't see.

I heard Jimin snort, before patting me on the back. “Of course my love.” he mocked, probably using his powers at that moment, taking some action.

“So I’ll... Come back later.” she murmured, already starting to walk away, taking the daughter who started to kick even more by the wrist, while I pulled my child too, but unable to prevent him from turning back, and showing his true face on level three to her, creating a high-pitched cry from her, and a laugh from him.

"You are terrible," I said.

“Me? Your pretty mouth was like a machine gun of lies, I'm astonished.”

“No more chitchat, and let's go already.” I said, taking him to go with me to have the first contact with the world, as my boyfriend.

|||||||||||||||

I would like to summarize it with: we have not passed the corner of my house.

Jimin was not ready to parade around like my boyfriend, he could have come several more times, but from what I understand he was generally not obliged to play the human or control his impulses.

I generally didn't care much about things, and people told me that I had a hard time judging what is right and wrong, although my mother said I should always follow what I thought was right.

The first dog he saw and snarled at him was almost a reason for him to finish off the owner and who knows what else, which I only prevented by seeing in time, and being in broad daylight, was not time for him to get his things done.

Well, he said he gets more stressed in the sunlight. And then it was finally dark. It wasn't in the plans, but we ended up eating Hoseok's dinner on the couch, watching television on a bad channel.

Well, Hoseok and I were eating, Jimin was busy making a face while stirring everything on the plate.

“So, you are together...” Hoseok commented and shook my head. Even if the boyfriend was a demon, it was nice to have one. Hoseok would sooner or later notice that he was at home with us, but he was quiet and didn't complain much, as long as the bills were paid he let me live my life.

“Jimin, your name is Jimin, like one of Jungkook's favorite singers?”

“Yes, we met because of that.” I said, trying to make a background story.

“And that's why you stayed together or...”

“No, no! It's just where we started, that's all.” It was not good for him to be too informed.

“Of course, it's not like I came from an ad or something. I'm just a normal human.” Jimin teased giving a fake smile.

“Well, not so bad then. I worry, even more about you, Jungkook, who has this inclination to fall in love quickly. No offense, Jimin.”

“Jungkook falls in love fast always?” he asked, as if he didn't know, pretending not to understand.

“I've talked to him. It is not because the person compliments you that he is the best in the world, they always deceive you by making a good face.”

“Yes... I suppose it matches better with the bad guys.” Jimin said, and I saw that he would talk even more if I let him, probably crazy to have a reason to annihilate my roommate too.

“Wicked... Haha... Can’t imagine, Jimin is like an angel!” I said, stopping in place when I heard what Hoseok was watching on local television.

“A murder was committed this morning in a residential neighborhood of the city, in which the murderer left the victim's eyes stitched...” the journalist said.

“What a horrible thing.” Hoseok murmured.

“Yes, horrible...” Jimin imitated, shaking his head and turning and stirring the food, lifting the mashed potato and dropping it on the plate again, without eating.

|||||||||||||||

“Where are we going?” he asked.

It was night, his second one there, and until then he hadn't eaten anything. I wasn't nice, but I also couldn't let my only boyfriend starve. Although at that moment I wanted to let him die.

“Silence.” I answered, walking with him, stopping at a food truck, which parked right there on the street.

“Have crazy sex in a public place?” he asked, and I closed my mouth tight, because I knew that maybe that kind of thing, just maybe was on my list.

“I want what you have the most greasy and salty and with the worst taste that kills my demon boyfriend very quickly.” I asked, handing the money over to the guy, who frowned and turned inside to take the order.

“What is it, are you trying to speed up "together until death tear us apart?" Jimin asked.

“Don't make me give up giving you food, I can let you wither, now you have a normal body, and you must be hungry.” I said, ignoring the change and handing him a snack.

“Actually not, it is like wearing an outfit, everything continues as it should be here.” he replied, placing his hand in the back pocket of my pants, holding the sandwich with the other.

“You're driving me crazy!” I said, but without taking his hand away.” Acting like a good boyfriend, and in the next instant I want to hang you!”

“I knew I could inspire the best of you.” he replied, pulling me into his arms, joining our bodies.

“Why did you kill that guy, may I know?”

“He was irritating me” he replied, shrugging.

“Why sewed his eyes? Couldn't it be a softer, more poetic death?”

“Ah, baby, it is noted, next time I will make a candlelight dinner before.” he said, giving me a kiss on the neck, taking me out of focus for a moment.

“Stop! Do you think that's it? You were exposing myself like that to my flatmate, didn't I already say that he is all I have?”

“Then why don't you stay with him?” he returned, crossing his arms.

“If you don't want to be here why are you here ?!”

“Because you called me, boyfriend. And now, you're going to have to put up with me.” he replied, getting closer, pointing at me, placing his index finger on my chest.

“Until you feel satisfied enough.” repeated my words, walking ahead, eating what I paid for him.

😈


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is: don't take the devil along.

"Hello?" my voice came out completely groggy, when I put the phone to my ear, and maybe the phone was crossed, but even so I heard well.

_"Jungkook Oppa?" the voice on the other side said._

"Seokjin Noona?" I frowned, answering automatically because it was our thing to greeting each other like that, looking around and getting better.

When did I end up in my bed?

I looked to the side, looking for the person to whom that arm around me belonged.

"Why is my demon naked...?" I mumbled, pulling the sheet and seeing that there was only missing a shirt and pants. And it wasn't an arm, either.

"What?" Seokjin screamed on the other side, messing up my eardrum.

It turns out that he complained that the sandwich was rubbish, something I couldn't even disagree with, he threw up in my bathroom. I said that he should take a shower and change, maybe that's what he did, in the middle of the night, while he complained. I don't remember well, I was trying to sleep after spending a little time with him kneeling in the bathroom, patting him on the back as he vomited.

"Jungkook, who's naked?"

"Oh... me?" I said, getting up from the bed after slipping out of reach of the tentacle, starting to whisper. He was always in a bad mood and he might get worse if he ended up being woken up by someone. I didn't even know they could sleep at all. In fact, as it is possible that he slept in the same bed as me, I have no idea.

"Naked so early? The night was good?"

"Hmn... No, I just slept like this." I said, but of course, I was not naked at all, well protected with the teletubies pajamas.

"Ah, cutie. So are you waking up now? Didn't you work out?"

"No..."

"That way you will lose your muscles, you don't do anything over the weekend, and now you started skipping the rest..."

"No I'm not skipping, I just couldn't go to the gym today." I explained. I needed Hoseok hyung to get out of the bathroom soon if he was the one making noised there, to go and talk there, and avoid problems.

"And why not? Is your ex bothering you again?"

"Hmn? What ex?" I questioned, turning my eyes back on the demon.

"Jungkook, your memory leaves me astonished. The one, blond, who gave you a hard time at the gym."

"Ah... No, it has nothing to do with him." I said. I don't even know what he is up to.

"Hmn. If there was, you should just send... How is his name? Junhae?"

I withered a little. I hadn't spoken to anyone about what happened again. Junhae was being promising. Or maybe it was just me doing what I do best. Making boyfriends go away.

"Ah... that's right..."

"But he is a shortie, he cannot defend you. In fact, I was going to ask, is he really your type?"

Ah... Did he really want to talk about it? "Jinie, if the person has the toy, I like." I joked, and he laughed in response, which would probably end that matter. And the bathroom light was still on, Hoseok hyung was taking a long time inside.

"Yes, but as far as I know everyone had and did not know how to play the way you prefer."

Tsc. "Jinie, the signal is getting bad, I think it's the operator..."

"Ah, so I'll talk before I have to hang up. We were thinking about leaving today, you are intimated, like our strong, tattooed and best friend boyguard."

"Today? In the middle of the week...?"

"And what are you up to today, you have no commitment."

"Ah... But I could have."

"You could but you don't. Or rather, you have to go out with your best friends."

"Right... Today is the day for which of us to choose?"

"Well, it would be Namjoon's day again, but if I step on that church again..."

"Not the church!" I answered quickly, agreeing. Of course, I shouldn't let Jimin out, but if he happened to follow me and go to a church, it could get ugly, or not, who knows.

"So, no church, let's fool him again. You come to my work, we chat and drink a little."

"I copy." I whispered, looking back, checking again that the demon slept quietly in my bed. "I'll get dressed and meet you. Bye Bye." I said, hanging up the cell phone.

"Meet who." The tone was not questioning, and the voice was closer than I could pick up. How did it arrive so fast ?!

"Bloody hell, do you want to infarct me?!" I said, putting my hand on my chest.

"Mhn... I don't seem much fun."

"But it was almost, do you want to kill your boyfriend?" I asked, sitting on the bed, and staring at him. "Do not need to answer."

"Hm. Meet who?" he repeated, and he was still half naked, which made it difficult to pay attention to what he said."

"Who what?

"GonnaTest my patience so soon?"

I shook my head, trying to put everything back in place. "My friends. They asked me out, it'll be super fast, vape, vupt."

"Great, I really do not like to waste time." He shrugged, moving his hand and making his suitcase come to him by itself.

"You're going?!"

"What do you think?" he questioned.

"I don't think that you're ready." I answered more than quickly, although I deeply felt that his question had been rhetorical and not asking for my permission.

"What?"

The thing is: don't take the devil along.

Well, there's a reason. Some reasons, perhaps several, for which it was safer for him to stay at home, and not going with me, even though I loved presenting boyfriends to my friends, although it didn't always last long enough, it was past time that I understood that that case it was...

Special?

Well, it’s special, and not just for the devil itself.

Maybe it sounded affective. Well, not that the devil isn't special. Ah, not this specific devil...

"If you'll think so loud it is no use saving for you. Share it with your boyfriend." he kept pressing me.

Anyway! My friends... They are...

First: A florist who loves the occultism, perhaps with a penchant for magic, nobody knows for sure if it works. Min Yoongi.

Second: A religious theist who attends a real church, and it is still unknown why he hangs out with us. Kim Namjoon.

Third... A Drag Queen. That's all I have to say about her, she's wonderful, what more do you want me to say? Kim Seokjin.

Completing the vision when we brought the four together, there is me, a somewhat muscular and tattooed goth who knows how to box.

The places we go according to the tastes of each of us, are... Doubtful. So...

"I already said, I don't think you're ready. You know, it's a really big leap, in terms of a boyfriend, I don't think you'll understand." I said.

"I smell lies, so I suggest you try to explain." he replied, pointing at me, his indicator losing its disguise for that moment. Ah, Hahaha ...

"My friends don't know yet that I broke up with my boyfriend again, that's why." I said, thinking about how I could convince him. "You saw how Hoseok Hyung talked about me, didn't you? My dating doesn't last, everyone gets mad at me because the next week I have another one worse than the previous one." I explained, clicking my thumb against my index finger.

He shook his head, in an expression that was convinced of my answer.

"Mas my case is different." he said, putting on his pants, but keeping his eyes on me, closing and getting very close, until he grabbed my waist.

Is he smaller than me?

"I am better than everyone." he said.

"I was going to say it was because I got you on the same day." I said back.

Well, looking closely, what could be so bad? Everything, but he seemed needy, so inviting himself to places, maybe he wanted friends, or behave like a good boyfriend, he'll know.

"Really?"

"And my second guess was that you were the worst of all of them." I continued, going to check the bathroom. "in a good way, of course."

"I wouldn't open it, I opened a passage to hell yesterday and I still haven't closed it." I heard him say from the bedroom.

Oh. Fine.

I kept going in the direction, but stopped and went back to the room, just to be sure. "You opened a what?"

|||||||||||

"Googie?" I look around, seeing my friends at the nightclub bar, waiting for me. Seokjin was already half assembled, missing the wig and some makeup, Namjoon was wearing one of his five hundred woolen sweaters with dress pants and pink Yoongi from top to bottom. I was wearing black pants as well as my sweatshirt and boots, and my nails and eye makeup. Well, like everything else.

And Jimin, he had no amend, he always had leather and metal things in whatever he put. "Why didn't you wear other clothes?" he asked to me.

"Come again?" I raised an ebrow. 

"Something tight, I'm not seeing anything promising with this here." he muttered, touching my pants and walking in front.

Uh, weirdo.

Well, at least he behaved a little in the taxi, I would have taken the bus, but it was easier to prevent him from doing something against a driver than with fifty passengers.

"Look, it's simple, you just need to act like my friend. They'll be there, just do the same as them, okay?" I whispered, before we got close to the others.

"Cutie!" Jinie said, approaching and kissing my cheek on both sides, Yoongi gave me a warm hug, smelling of flowers as always, and Namjoon a nod, adjusting his glasses.

"You came... And brought a different boyfriend..."

"Ah, no, he's not a boyfriend. This is Jimin, he's spending a few days with me and Hoseok Hyung" I said, presenting.

"Hey Jimin, what do you do for a living?" Yoongi asked straight foward, and I knew that much more would come from there.

"He works at children's parties, is a little tired today, we leave the club interview for next?" I asked.

"Of course, oppa, as you wish." Jinie said, kind as almost always. "We called you here because we miss you, duh..."

"After he began this dating party, our days are withered." Yoongi explained.

"We shouldn't be here..." Namjoon murmured.

"Quiet, Namjoon, the subject is Jungkook, do you have to make everything about yourself?" Jinie scolded.

"Ah, no, it's okay..." I tried to intervene, seeing if Jimin reacted in any way to my church friend, but he seemed unbothered.

"And as it is the children's month..." Jinie said, stretching while I held his short skirt, and reaching for a package behind the bar counter.

"We gathered and bought for the biggest baby of all." Yoongi said, and I opened my lips, caught off guard, even though they did it last year too.

"On your birthday we give you something for adults." Seokjin said.

"Ah... But how cute ..." I said, seeing the yellow bear packed before squeezing. "How did you guys got it?"

"In a store..." Jimin murmured, but ignored him, he should just be trying to get attention.

"This is very beautiful of you." I told them, staying next to Jimin, sitting.

"I'll get you a better one." he sais pouting almost cutely, after looking at the bear.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Seokjin even thickened his voice to ask.

"Guys, why are you arguing? Two bears for me, I will love everyone, thank you..." I tried to calm down, so it wouldn't be a bad start.

"Three, with Castor."

I looked at Jimin, hoping he hadn't heard, in case I wanted to destroy something and my stuffed animals were the only ones on the way.

"I'll hold it." Jimin offered to catch my bear.

"No." I answered quickly, remembering the neighbor's child, but he took it anyway, putting it on the bench. I sighed, letting him do whatever he wanted, giving him a discount, since he was there, without being invited.

"But guys... You called me without warning, at the beginning of the week... Any reason in particular?" I asked.

The three looked at each other, until Seokjin decided to answer.

"Jungkook ... We heard that you broke up again."

Ah ...

"Then... that's the reason why you gave me the gift?" I scratched.

"Of course not! The gift is because you are the sweetest piece of darkness I have ever known, Googie." Yoongi said, and I heard someone laugh next. It was Jimin almost spitting the drink back in the glass, upon hearing that nickname or whatever.

"He is weak for drinks." I said, smiling.

"Jungkook, come here." Yoongi said, already pulling me, causing me to get up from the bench.

"It's kind of obvious that this is your new boyfriend, you have no friend besides us."

"This was offensive Jin. But true, thank you."

"No prob."

"Not the part of him being my boyfriend because there is nothing suspicious about him!" I said more than quickly, trying to correct it before they started investigating my demon.

"Why every time you appear with someone weirder?" Seokjin asked, when we formed the wheel better.

"He is not weird..." , looking a little at Jimin. He wasn't even showing horns or anything, poor thing.

"He is beautiful, but yes, he is all suspicious. I don't forget what was weird, ugly and still drugged." Jinie spoke again.

"Ah! Namjoon, defend me from these two!" I demanded, giving him a slap on the neck that made him jump in place.

"H-he is... Hmn..." he began to speak, and we all looked at Jimin, a few steps away from us, opening a bottle of beer with a flick, crossing his legs covered in black leather pants, with his magnificent boots .

"Scary." Yoongi spoke.

"Thank you. See? Scary, not weird." I said proudly to Seokjin, as we returned to the bench.

"But then, if you're not dating this one... what did other do with you? I have some flowers in the flower shop, if you want we can fix it." Yoongi offered.

"Fix ir?" I questioned. "Like send flowers?"

"Like making him need a wreath." It was Jimin speaking, and even then I didn't understand, so he gestured passing his finger over his throat.

"I liked him." Yoongi concluded, about Jimin.

"I do not like you." Jimin replied.

"Namjoon one more step and I break you." Seokjin warned Namjoon, who once again tried to escape the nightclub, embracing his Bible.

Too much confusion, tense weather, my little devil needed some air before even more people arrived.

"How long will it take to open?" I asked.

"Two hours, maybe even less now."

"Great, I'll take him for a walk outside." I warned, taking Jimin by the hand against his taste.

"Talking like this looks like your dog." Seokjin laughed, but Jimin locked in place, ready to enter demon mode.

"A crazy dog." Yoongi tried to fix it. "Gothic. With... A beautiful iron collar. And... muzzle.

"Is not helping."

||||||||||||||||

Placing a broom behind the door can certainly scare off an unwanted visit. Too bad I hadn't foreseen that one, on that given day ...

We had just left, and started walking to the other side of the alley that the side of the nightclub door gave, when something caught Jimin by one foot, lifting him upside down. Out of the fucking nowhere.

All I did was scream, not believing what I was seeing, those two mountains of blue-skinned humanoid muscles, starting to shake and pull my demon's arms and legs.

Where the hell did they come from ?!

"Jimin!" I scremed, going into despair.

They would tear my demon apart, right in the middle!

"No!" I screamed again "don't do this, _not the penis_ , I really need the penis...! _pedi, jumping in place without knowing what else to do.

I looked around, seeing a garbage can, picking it up and throwing it towards them, narrowly missing. "Why do you want to cut him in pieces?! Stop it, why do you guys always want to kill someone?!" I shouted, not finding anything else I could throw or anyone around to help me. "It's okay to kill, but it has to be my boyfriend...?" I murmured, holding the leg of one of them trying to pull it out of place, but not getting any results, perhaps making the situation worse by having to deflect when they took off an arm from Jimin, causing his scream

"Stop!" I shouted, this time longer and louder, attracting their attention.

I was breathing fast, trying to think of what to do next. "Okay, right.This guy in your hand has an agreement with me!" I said, using Jimin's arm to point at himself, and making a huge effort not to scream and drop on the floor when I noticed this. "Then it is better to return it, or... or things will go mad, can't you see the size of my arm?!" I shouted again, but they didn't obey me, they just stared at me, the three of them, including Jimin.

And finally, they did, dropping my demon at once, making it sink into the asphalt, causing a hole there, while he just laughed.

"The public patrimony"... I mumbled, seeing the damage. They threw him, to catch me, of course. One of them came, picking me up, lifting me off the floor, by the shoulders. A little more strength in the grip, and my bones would be crumbled, while the demon was churning with laughter on the asphalt.

"Ji ... Min!" I heard from somewhere, someone humming, attracting the attention of almost all of us. At the entrance to the alley, someone was jumping around, throwing their hands from side to side, until they saw us in that situation, stopping and placing both hands on our faces. "But what is this?!" he asked himself, and I narrowed my eyes in his direction, seeing better. He looked... No... He was that friend of Jimin's ...!

"Hey! You!" I shouted. "Jimin's friend!"

"What are you two doing with him!?" he seemed to ignore me, approaching the two ogres, even though I was with one of them. Jimin was still laughing on the floor.

"I said to check, do not _Chek_!" Don't you know the difference, you fools!?" he said, slapping the head of each one, since they had shrunk enough for that. The two mumbled something, in grunts, the moment I was released against the floor.

"You both can't anything right, are disappointing dad!" the weirdo continued scolding them both, talking about himself in third person, while I stood up, hurrying to get close to Jimin.

"Ah ..." I said, seeing that dark stain on his clothes, where his arm should have been, rushing to pick him up on the floor, which seemed to be trying to swallow him. "Y-your arm ...

"Put it back...!" he replied, and I tried to do what he asked, seeing what should be his blood coming back into his body, and his arm started to stick when I touched there, making a face.

"If it is hurting so bad why you were laughing so much?!! I questioned, not holding a slap that I hit his chest without thinking, generating another interjection of pain, apparently. "Oh sorry..."

"The laughter is just the effect of the pain they are causing, believe me, he was in a different peak of suffering." the one who arrived spoke, extending his hand towards me.

"Bad to meet you, I am... How is it... Ah yes, Taehyung." he said while I raised my hand doubtfully, to shake his, and he made a sign of peace and love with the other, close to the eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, staring behind him, seeing the two shrunken, punished ogres.

"You are a son of a saint, this is the correction, you bastard!" Jimin spoke, still on the floor, attracting our attention to him again.

"You're no cool, okay? I just wanted to make sure you didn't need any help. And apparently you're not doing things right here, your human is not even approving your service, my friend, how can I defend you?1'

"Hey! You talk about him, but it was your pets that came here and ripped my demon's arm, Your devil." I argued, in defense of Jimin. I took a deep breath, trying to guide myself to continue, while this Taehyung helped Jimin to sit on the asphalt. They stopped talking, and I was in shock after that mess, so I went on. "You... I know you guys love fighting and death, and of course, everything has its beauty, but I need rest between events, okay? Break. I also almost sucked, and honestly I'm too young to see what's on the other side without even having a relationship, because I called a boyfriend, but he can't arouse any damn thing in me!" I cried.

"Awn, poor thing, come here baby..." Taehyung said coming towards me, but Jimin held his heel, causing him to fall, getting up and shaking the dust as he could, facing the two ogres ugly, and then myself.

"You come with me." Jimin said to me, already going back to the club, holding my back with his arm half loose.

"See you later, alligator!" Taehyung said, waving his hand, which Jimin completely ignored after sending a finger.

"Now you, stop crying." Jimin said, stopping at the side door, positioning me in front of him.

"Hmn..." I murmured, wiping my eyes while Jimin rolled his eyes.

"My arm is falling off, I need you to put it back, and not keep crying." he insisted, but I couldn't stop, Junhae was right to call me what he called.

He looked around, and he probably found himself helpless, pulling me closer and making him rest his face on his shoulder. "There, there." he murmured, patting my back. "It's ok."

"They almost killed you..." I cried.

"No way, you're dating a demon I would return in a week." he replied, walking away and running his hands awkwardly over my face, trying to dry.

"Ouch, Jimin."

"No _ouch_ me. Can you get in now? If my arm is pulled to hell you are the one who will turn around to look for it, what do you prefer? Go to hell to get my arm or get in?" he asked impatiently.

"Get in." I answered.

"Then go in, you naughty boy." he muttered, patting my ass after opening the door.

Well, he opened the door, it was a breakthrough as a boyfriend, I have faith.

"What happened out there?" Yoongi came, seeing us coming back.

"You took a long time..." Jinie said, and was ready to present, soon, soon.

"Namjoon tried to escape more than fifteen times, I have the impression that he doesn't want to be here." Yoongi told us, holding our friend by the sweater.

"It was nothing, we just..." I tried to speak, still breathing hard after all the stress, but I felt my waist being pulled, and suddenly I was sitting.

"Why don't you sit for a bit, you are tired, Googie." That was Jimin's voice, right in my ear.

I was petrified in place, because he pulled me to sit on his lap.

Another breakthrough, another breakthrough!

"You didn't say you were friends?"

"We are!" I said quickly, and he squeezed me a little more, adjusting me on his lap. _For god's sake..._

"Yes... We are great friends. But now, why don't you go for a walk?" Jimin said, shoving them with a good hand soon after.

And my friends obeyed, the cowards.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, still not understanding why Jin hadn't come back yet and slapped Jimin.

"Get off my lap, I need to put the arm back in place." he muttered, nudging my waist.

"Ah, it's fine. So I'll go there too, if you'll excuse me..."

"You stay where you are." he interrupted me, holding my waist again and positioning me between his legs, closing in on them.

"I stay where I am." i repeated not knowing what else he could do. He pulled the fabric, and I narrowed my eyes, afraid of what would be underneath.

"It is your fault, you know?"

"Mine? I don't remember helping to tear you apart." I said back.

"You called me, if I wasn't with you on that precise street and place, would you have taken my arm? No." he said, and right after that I heard the humid noise of whatever it was that his body was really made of, opening my eyes.

"Oh my goodness..."

"Hmpf." he grunted.

"Do you think that somebody saw?" I asked, looking around quickly, seeing that the lights were already low.

"It is better they didnt, or they can come back and try to pull more things, smelling it." he grunted.

"If you know it's dangerous, then why are you showing off?!"

"Stay silent." he said, with a veiled smile.

"OK." I lifted my shoulders, crossing my arms.

"Now it's just out of place, you put it back."

"Me?!" I loaded my eyes.

"Are you seeing another Jungkook here?" he returned with a grimace as he fidgeted.

He didn't call me a lot by name, it was always something like hey, or you. "Right ... Tell me if it hurts ... Well, if it hurts a lot." I asked, trying to fit. He showed no reaction, but I seemed to have succeeded, because he soon moved, showing that it was working again.

"Ah..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to end up without an arm, but it wasn't really my fault, was it? I called you, but it was unintentionally ... wanting a little but not too much..." I tried to argue.

"You are a disaster as human being." he said, after staring at me for a while.

"Oh."

"How do you call something from another world and don't even notice? Why do you mess with the Dark Lord stuff if you can't deal with it later?"

"I can deal, okay? Have you seen me complaining a lot since you arrived? Too much, like..."

" Should I even answer?" he cut me.

"I didn't complain much, I asked for a boyfriend, you came, you should be doing your job, that's all, Jimin." I explained, filling my cheeks with air. He seemed calm about continuing the conversation by holding me with one hand and his knees pressing on my hips, snorting, rolling his eyes a little, to answer again.

"I am not a devil for these things, our books that will stop everywhere and throw us to do minor jobs, but most of you humans do it yourselves, just like to blame others."

"But, if you don't like to come here and do what you have to do, then...? What's the use if you don't even like it?"

"Do you know what I would like? A thousand-year-old sedative, to wake up and humanity no longer be that monotonous thing, why doesn't the time of the Greeks return? Have you ever heard of a thousand-year-old sedative?"

"No..."

"No." he repeated." so that's why I don't do what I would like. he said and finally sighed, understood.

My friends weren't around anymore, they probably went with Jinie to the dressing room before she introduced herself, and I had been left alone with the devil. This was not quite what I had imagined. Even more so with him, who only gets that frown, sulking about life, wanting to kill people.

Very sexy.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Dunno. It’s the first time we’ve been this close." I answered, and he said nothing. "Your shoulder still hurts?" I asked in a whisper and he denied it, he was certainly all healed under his shirt. Sinister. Amazing.

"I want to drink." he said.

"Hmn." I answered, but I didn't move.

And we keep looking at each other, very closely.

His eyes looked even darker in the nightclub light, and his skin took on the colors of the game that shone colorfully, reflected on all the walls. I thought we would be in this, but he sucked in the air, ready to say something, after a while.

"You told them that you are not my boyfriend, right?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"It's just to prevent them from starting to try to investigate you..." I explained, suddenly getting a little out of breath.

"Really? Right. So... I mean I don't need to be that close to you here. Because I don't arouse you." he murmured exactly what I said to Taehyung, back on the alley.

"Ah... This... About this..."

"I couldn't even touch you like that ..." he continued, ignoring me, slipping his hands into my back pockets, as he did in the other night. "or kiss you ..." he continued, placing his face on my neck and stretching his tongue out, sliding on my skin.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

My hands were already on his shoulders, as people started to get in the club, I had no idea where my friends were, and it didn't even bother me, because my mind was absolutely focused on that. I mean, this is not quite the step by step I had imagined, but...!

"Psst." he whispered, holding my chin, because my face was already turned to the side, while I looked around, trying to recognize someone in the dark, without being able to see anything clearly. "Look at me."

"Hmn... "I tried to answer, but nothing came out, and I couldn't even obey, leaving my eyes open, when he kissed my neck again, squeezing my ass with one hand and climbing with the other into my sweatshirt. "aah ... Jimin..."

"Such a babie... Your ex boyfriends are a bunch of incompetents." he murmured, and that just made me even more focused on him, who kissed my skin again, pressing me against his body again, making me feel like he was, too.

"You know what..." he whispered again. "It's good that your clothes are not narrow.

I didn't even have the opportunity to ask him why he said that, I just felt the tip of his nails pull my pants, making room, before something else came in, going straight in contact with my penis.

"Ah..." I opened my lips, pulling the air and widening my eyes, holding on to his shoulders so as not to dismount, noticing that his two hands were on my hips, but I still felt that touch in my dick, and even though it was sinister, I knew that he didn't need to use his hands when he had eight of those things at his disposal.

I was almost sick, knowing that a lot of people were around us and they could easily see us there, while that tentacle enveloped my member.

He held my chin in his hand, making some of the claws pop out, looking at me demonically, before licking my lips and starting a kiss.

That left me completely breathless, 

I squeezed his thighs feeling the caress he did to me with that thing inside my pants, while it made the skin around my mouth completely reddened, interlacing our tongues in a way I never felt in another, sinister kiss before. It is fucking hot.

I felt my eyes heavy enough to close them, and he sucked my lips, one at a time, meeting my tongue afterwards, and I felt it wasn’t his human version with me, at least not completely, in my mouth and in what he did with my cock too, causing sequenced moans on my part, combined with gasps.

At this point, I didn't even care where we were anymore, I just wanted to go to chapter two of that, and it wasn't even the worst part, because I heard the humid noise of that not slow or smooth masturbation he was making.

"Aren't you be ashamed, Jungkook? If I move a little bit, everyone will see." he tried, before licking my cheek, with that two-pointed tongue, squeezing my hips very tightly, keeping our bodies close together, sharing an absurd heat, like hell.

"Hmn..." I mumbled, about to come already.

"So wrong..." he kept going, but that would not make me want to stop, so what was the point...? "I won't stop. It's fun, Jungkook, so come... Come for me." he said, and for my body, it was like an order.

I hugged the back of his neck even more, moaning in a slurred way, feeling that thing come and go one last time on my skin, trying to remember if it had ever happened in that intensity, with a frown and closed eyes, with difficulty recovering my face. breathing, dizzy, in fact.

And then I opened my eyes again.

"Jungkook? I blinked, breathing quickly, looking to the side as I raised my head and realized that the stake was slipping from the empty bench on which it was apparently supported with my hands, seeing Yoongi with his hand on my shoulder, and Namjoon with a worried expression, holding one of his own. prayers, ready to act.

"What?" my voice came out ridiculously low, because I still couldn't react, and it took me a while to understand, when I looked the other way, and Jimin was carrying a bottle of anything alcoholic to his mouth, a distance away.

He looked at me too, standing up, making Namjoon stand behind Yoongi, who still believed I was feeling sick, probably red and a little sweaty, and also with a little desperation, seeing the demon coming, and getting very close to me to the point of almost touching his nose to mine, with that mocking and victorious expression.

"Aroused enough?" He asked.

"You..." I tried to answer. Had he messed up in my mind ?!

"I don't even need to touch you to make you stay in that state, cutie." he cut me. "Be careful with what you say next time."


	5. Stepping on the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, you can go check here in my profile, there're stories going on! make sure to read the tags

I needed some time to understand, and an even longer time to recover, after what happened on that bench, or inside my mind, or whatever in the world was that; And my first wish was to run after Taehyung and those ogres, and ask them to smash Jimin at once.

My second wish was to ask Jimin to do it again.

If your question is about me being ashamed of any of them, my answer is no, but I was literally angry and horny at the time, so my judgment becomes even more shallow than normal. "Your water, Googie." Yoongi offered me, still thinking that I had been sick when I came back from the bathroom. I accepted in silence, looking at the devil with my eyes. He was there, quiet, watching the show going on, cross-legged and elegant posture in the seat, still drinking. Well, you can choke yourself!

It hadn't even been a week with him, and he had already done all the wrong things possible, trying to get my roommate with an appendix, killed a guy, that I know of, messed with the neighbors, made me take care of him in the middle at night, it made a bad impression for my friends after almost scaring me to death with those ogres and the arm ripped off and now, as if that were not enough ...!

"What happened?" Seokjin asked, approaching us. He should have already made his own show, and I was so out of my mind, literally, that I didn't even notice.

"Our little Jungkookie is not feeling very well." Yoongi hyung replied, and I saw Jimin look in our direction. Wonderful.

"Won't it be better for him to go back home?" Seokjin asked, looking around. "Where's Namjoon?"

We looked too, and there was no sign of our friend.

"Argh, he must have run away, while I was distracted by Jungkookie." Yoongi said, stroking my back.

Namjoon was kind of lonely before us. One day the three of us were going to one of our night outings, and we saw him coming back from the church. We took Kim with us and that's where the friendship was born. Sometimes I get the impression that it wasn't quite his wish to be our friend, but Seokjin assures him that he wants to, and he's just too shy to admit it.

"Always like this. Isn't it his sister's birthday today?"

"Not today, tomorrow." Yoongi replied.

"It's next week." I tried a bet too, but none of us was sure.

"Hmn. Then I call him. But Googie, are you better? You want to go home, what do you want to do? I just need to disassemble myself, I think the glue is pulling too hard on my skin today." Jin commented, moving his eyebrow.

I looked to the side, where Jimin was still, stopping looking at the exact moment when he made an obscene gesture with his hand, sticking his tongue out too.

Not the human tongue, by the way.

"How to get revenge on someone?" I asked, turning to my friends.

"Yoongi did you hear that?"

"I did, but I can't believe I heard. Our pure baby wouldn't say anything like that."

"That's what I thought." the other replied. I formed a pout on my lips, crossing my arms across my chest, irritated.

Well, if you're a good person, getting revenge is easy. They usually cry about anything. Mom said that when I was a kid, and the boys wouldn't let me play, usually because I spent time with the girls playing and only then paid attention to them and their carts, and I used to return it in the same currency, or the currency I think better.

One foot in the way, buried their toys, blamed one or the other. In fact, it was my mother who taught me.

But then they cried, and I became impatient and sorry, I ended up undoing everything afterwards.

When you are a bad person, and you pay yourself in kind, at least in the movies and series it always gives a feeling of a washed soul. Soul washed with pity, if you are a good person who cries for anything.

But my case ...

"You intend to stay there all night?" Jimin asked, crossing his arms.

He was not a good person. Not bad. It wasn't even a person. "I'm going home." I answered, trying not to look the demon in the eye.

"Ah, great. Do you want to continue what we started?" he asked, and he was clearly still making fun of me.

"In your dreams. After what you've done all week I need to sleep." I replied, in time when my friends were returning. A good punishment would be to leave him alone in that crowded place, which he probably hates most.

"Just now that we were having some fun?" he continued. "Mostly you, Jungkook, seem a little distracted today, don't you think?"

Son of a ...

"I'll take you to mom, she'll know what to do." I threatened.

"And how would your mother know what to do with me?" he crossed his arms, ready to listen.

"I don't know, but she knows, she likes her boss since she was a little girl."

"Really?"

"Really." I replied in the same tone of voice.

"And where is she?"

"With my stepfather." I said.

"Uh, traumatized." he murmured, still following me at every step, near the nightclub bar.

"Nothing like that, you silly. He's cool, he's just old, she's waiting for him to kick the bucket, to keep the money to herself."

"What is she?"

"What difference does it have, is there any fare he has to pay in hell?" I asked, turning to pick up my wrapped bear. "He doesn't need his money, he doesn't have children, he has nothing, and he's still living the last few years with a nice woman."

"Your concept of nice is breathtaking." he murmured.

My concept of a boyfriend too, look where I went.

"But why would you want to get rid of me?" he asks then, hugging me from behind, gluing our bodies together. Well, Fuck.

Come on, it's hard to stay mad like that. "I didn't say that..." I said, because despite everything I didn't want to upset the devil.

"Then you do like, having me here." he assumed.

"I haven't enjoyed you as a boyfriend yet, so I suppose I'll keep you until I'm satisfied." I answered, and I heard him snort in response, taking a step away from me, while I saw my friends a few feet away from us.

"I didn't notice and in the place of the sun there is a Jungkook in the solar system?" ironized.

"Isn't it your friend who said you're on a leash?" I answered, knowing that this was the kind of thing he hated to hear the most.

"He'll have what he deserves too."

"I bet he is."

"Then, let's stay." he said.

"What did you say?" I returned to him, on hearing.

"I will not repeat, I am not doing it for charity or something. Staying in that house bored me, I can't stand looking at its walls anymore."

"I didn't say it would be charity, it's just ... You will be bored, you will see!"

"Then show me everything you have." he said, playing with my chin before he passed me.

"Not what I meant ...!" I stumped in place, going after him.

"What do you usually do here, orgies?" he asked, when we got close to the other two.

"No...?" Yoongi replied, shaking his head, with a confused expression. What do you mean 'no', Yoongi? If I remember correctly, there was that time when people were...

"Hm. Looks like." Jimin grunted, cutting my line of thought. Why was he making a fool of himself, it was obvious that he had already gone to a nightclub before, don't they say that this is all the devil's thing?

Wait...

"We are absolutely not going to participate in an orgy." I murmured to him, so that only he could hear me.

"Oh, this is good, possessive jealousy." he replied, holding me by the waist.

"I'm not jealous, it's just that relationships work!" I said, trying to push it.

"All of them?" he returned, raising an eyebrow. Not this one.

I was a fan of many things, and in fact it was always pretty easy to convince myself of anything.

But not to share!

Well, to share consciously, because the horns on my head do not let me deny that if there is something I have already done without knowing, that was sharing.

"The relationship I asked for, which is perfect for me, I become the person you have to please." I answered, placing my index finger against his chest.

He frowned, but I didn't even care, I knew he hated it when I implied he was on a leash and I was holding the guide, but I did it for exactly that purpose.

"Well. But it turns out that I don't want to please you."

That's what he said, turning away and walking away.

|||

Cursed, emo, and now cuckold.

Well, more cuckhold.

"When that thing comes back, he will see" I murmured, sitting on my bed, crossing my arms and blinking, so as not to cry.

That's right.

He stayed at the club, even when we said we were all leaving. The bastard took a bottle of booze and went among the sweaty, drunk people without batting an eye. That was unforgivable!

What could I do against him? Think, Jungkook, think...

I looked around, running to my drawer, rummaging through so much trinkets that I didn't throw it away because I thought it would be missed, picking up the Bible that the Namjoon church distributed, looking for something for exorcism. I got the Bible because it was free, and because I could use it for something, for example to light the oven if the electricity went out and I needed to light it, without using the stove button. And lo and behold, it had a better use, supposedly, so it wasn't wrong.

Maybe I should get salt downstairs.

I blinked, drying my eyes with the back of my hand, reaching out and taking my diary out of the drawer, to write that event and feel better about it.

_"Diary,_

_Jimin is cheating on me._

_I pondered, staring at the leaf and sniffling._

_But that's okay, as long as he comes home "_

"What are you doing?"

I screamed when I heard his voice so close, looking back, seeing Jimin sitting on the other side of the bed, when I almost fell out of place.

I frowned, dropping the Bible and my notebook while he covered his ears, closing one of his eyes too, squeezing, I stood up again, sitting upright again, and bringing my index finger very close to his face, to confirm, pressing on his cheek .

What the hell?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, widening my eyes, quickly taking my hand away and tilting my body away immediately.

"I was waiting for you, of course. You took too long." heanswered. What? Was he expecting me? A damn he was!

"I took long because I use the normal method to go from one place to another!"

"Hm." he gave little importance. "Now spill it, cutie." he said, suddenly closing his expression.

"Uh?" I asked, confused, when he got closer.

"What did you do to me?"

"Since when are you here?!" I asked, still not understanding.

"What the hell did you do?" he insisted, without giving me an answer.

"What are you talking about, you damn traitor?"

"Exactly, do not pretend to be an idiot." he replied, as he climbed on top of me, crawling on the bed.

Well, I can forgive him if he asks nicely.

I mean...

"I'm not doing anything." I mumbled, trying to get the little devil off my shoulder that told me to pull the devil over me.

"Then it is natural?"

"What happened, say at once...!"

"You made me come back. And this thing, you made it stop working." he said, pointing down at his own body.

What?

I stared at that point, until I understood. "Me?" did I stop working? _Stop?_

This was a new record in reverse, and the worst of them, I would say. "You." he answered. "Now stay quiet, I'm thinking about how to punish you."

To punish?

"What? Are you a traitor and am I to blame? Besides that you already did that in public with me for nothing at the nightclub, never repeat again, do you hear me? Promise you won't do it..."

"No." he answered, simplistic.

I covered my face with my hands, dragging downwards, before going back to arguing against him. "Of course the perfect boyfriend should not cheat, so I imagine that if your mind cannot understand this, your... Well your rest can!"

"I'm not your pet cerberus." he muttered, his dark eyes turning a little orange for a moment.

Ah, haha, better calm the devil...

"You are not. Unfortunately, he's my boyfriend." I said, following what the little angel on my shoulder would say, if he existed." And if you want to know, it's good that it didn't go up, I hope it never goes up!" I added however.

"Do you, really?" He raised his eyebrow, and seemed to be closer than before.

"I expect." I answered, without blinking.

"Really?" he insisted.

"W-well..." I scratched the back of my neck, pondering.

"Hmn" he continued, and this time he touched his nose with the icy tip on my neck, sliding slowly, taking me out of focus.

"No... You shouldn't be manipulating me like that, you know? I'm an undecided person, and undecided people..."

I stopped talking because he started kissing my neck. But he wasn't giving kisses, he was kissing, with a snap, tongue and all, which made whatever I was going to say disappear from my head. And I would love to brag about how I wouldn't let him do anything, because I respect my own pride, and that I value myself so much to spread my legs to a demon.

But, look ...

It was kind of hard to say anything, when in seconds he had his head between my legs wide open, using the language that seemed a little rougher than languages generally were.

I mean, when the hell did he take my clothes off ?!

"Ah... Ah ... Jimin! Fuck..." I tried to react in some way, but liking it too much to make him stop, feeling his tongue surround the tip of my cock making me want to close my legs, but at the same time moving towards him, squeezing my toes tightly in each time he invested.

I was never very dignified and stuff, but I tried to have some dignity, thinking I should pull the demon up and at least talk about a date before or something, trying to not let my body focus on the orgasm that seemed to be ready to come on. a matter of seconds of whatever he was doing with my dick down there, but I couldn't say anything again, because he moved away, getting on his knees, sitting on his heels and pushing his hair away, looking at me with his hooded eyes. I was so freaking close...

My hips still moved slowly, feeling the spasms that resulted from what the devil had done, but I didn't have time for anything, as I said, because he came very close, leaning towards me, lifting one of my legs and taking hand up to my entrance, using three fingers at once, causing me a surprised and almost desperate groan.

"Ahn...!" I closed my eyes, which were inevitably rolling under their sockets, while I tried to rub my legs against each other uselessly and he moved his fingers, while I was panting with a frown, higher than I should have been.

I don't know how long it took, but I bet two minutes. Two.

My mouth was still open, trying to make up for the shortness of breath, and my eyes searched his body, then looked down his body, finding my prize there.

I'm glad. I thought my plague really had got him.

But more important than that! If this was no longer a hallucination that this devil made, if it really happened, I literally and simply cannot let him escape! Only now he is an aspiring traitor, and then he will cheat on me and I will forgive and he will cheat again, and then ...

I'm going to lose my perfect boyfriend.

"Why are you crying? I haven't even hurt you yet." he cut my line of thought, getting close to the point of suddenly touching our noses.

Damn it, he's going to do all this and I haven't even had a chance to kiss this real demon yet...

"Don't..." I tried to speak, holding back the cry that was actually forming.

"What was it this time?"

"Do not try to betray me again... I know it's your thing, and that you don't want to be here, but... It would break my heart."

He stared at me for a long time, and I didn't want to cry, and I almost couldn't help it. The demon snorted irritably, getting off me and rolling onto the side of the bed, before grumbling. "I can't believe you're making that face for that." he said, stretching and stirring something, to continue complaining. "I hate humans." he said and I wiped my eyes, turning on his side, still staring at him, in the dark. He looked back, looking irritated again and snorting again. "I haven't tried nothing, you wind head. And I don't give a damn about your heart." he added.

Well... If so ...

"But if you haven't tried anything, how do you know you haven't gone up?"

He snorted even more, stressed as usual. "When I see something I like, it should already work."

It should work. I had no idea how the anatomy or physiology of demons worked, I don't know. But if he says it, then it must be true.

Wait... so he likes to see me? Is that what he meant? I think so...

"But do not worry, "he started again, staring at me. He was... sexy, as usual. "because apparently your favorite part of me just made a contract with you."

My favorite part of him? Oh, sure!

"Ahhn... That was so... "I wonderes, trying to thank him. "weird..."

He shrugged, closing his eyes, ready to sleep.

Wait, I can't allow this!

"You today sleep on the couch. In fact, I don't remember allowing you to sleep with me, you just came and slept." I said, trying to cover myself uselessly, because he was on top of the sheet.

"Then you are the type that comes and expels? Good to know. In fact, the type who has one-sided sex, which is even worse, I would say."

"That's not it!" I tried to explain myself. "You were very badly misbehaved today..."

"What did you expected? That I'd be well behaved?" raised his eyebrow.

"You... You do everything wrong, don't you know what the list is?" I tried to speak, although he clearly did not know what it was about. Things had an order, and it should be something like: date, kisses, looks, request, and ...

Wait... "You are distracting me, go to the couch soon, yes?" I tried to be firm.

"You're irritating me, do you want to go to Satan's lap earlier?" he returned it.

"In what sense?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" The demon frowned, looking really annoyed.

"I-I mean, I told you to go to the couch! And I asked please!"

He breathed I went deep, bringing my face closer than I should have to mine. "Wanna sleep alone, feel free to do as you please, I will not leave here just because the princess wants me to do so."

"But this bed is mine!" I hit my foot, lifting myself, wrapped in the sheet, trying to cross my arms.

"Ours. What's yours is mine." he corrected, closing his eyes and resting his head on his arms, calm.

"I asked for a boyfriend, and not a marriage with communion of goods...!" I said, managing to take the sheet.

"Marriage is with the other there. Communism is the invention of the Dark Lord, then, our bed."

"Jimin!" I yelled, but in a second even his breathing had changed and calmed down. I can't believe he actually felt asleep!

I covered my face by pulling the sheet over my head, breathing irritably, trying to think of what I should do, kicking in place and eventually bumping into the door.

I could have lost my dignity, but the pride I should maintain. So I decided to go down alone and go to sleep on the couch, not believing everything that demon had done in less than twenty-four hours, with a dissatisfied beak in his mouth.

The worst part was being fully aware that he would never come down to flatter me.

"Crap, did Hoseok Hyung heard that?" I asked myself quietly, after minutes sitting there in the dark.

|||||||

"What happened to you, oppa?" Seokjin asked, as soon as I opened the camera for our call.

"You look horrible, Googie." Yoongi added.

I had already looked at myself in the mirror, and the damage the demon did was great. It felt like he had sucked life out of my body with those two minutes, _ leaving hickeys where he put that damn mouth _and with everything he did in the last few days, but also how I slept without clothes covered only by the sheet on the couch, that was the result.

"Thank you." I said, sitting better there.

By the way, the demon was still sleeping peacefully in the bed that belonged to me, as if nothing had happened.

"Seriously, you look exhausted. Are you feeling sick?"

"No, everything is fine, Jinnie. But why is the urgent call due?"

"Jungkook, what world are you in? I didn't finish high school, but I can tell you that there are only three of us here." Yoongi said, and through the camera I saw that he was setting up arrangements, probably for some wedding.

"Namjoon hasn't said anything since yesterday." my other hyung explained.

"But it is still eleven o'clock, he may be sleeping ..." I tried to say something coherent, feeling my throat kinda weird;

"Namjoon? Once I called him after night, seven in the morning he was already up and wide awake."

"What happened?" I asked.

"It is what we want to know, Kookie" Jin replied.

I frowned trying to think, but my brain seemed to be super slow.

"Wait! Wasn't it his little sister's birthday?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure. But maybe they are preparing a little party, that's why I disappear." Yoongi bet.

"Your boyfriend doesn't work with that?" Seokjin questioned, and I was too slow to understand at first, or remember that I had invented this.

"Huh?"

"Jungkook's boyfriend works at a children's party, he can help, can't he, Jungkook?"

"Hmn... Guys, I don't know if this is a good idea..." I tried to argue, starting to see that I was playing around with my little lie.

"Jungkook, please, Namjoon is upset with us, this will definitely help."

"But you know what it is ... He's not really a party animator..." I started.

"But if he works on them he knows how to do it!" Seokjin cut me off. "He just needs to wear something and stay close to the children, it's nothing big, it won't be that difficult."

" But there's a problem in all this. I'm trying to be mad at him." I told them.

"Mad? What did he do?!"

"Tell us, we solve it in no time."

Damn, I had to undo this. Once they really came to solve it, with one of my boyfriends. I ended up without a boyfriend and at the police station, involved in an assault report without doing anything.

If they did one of these with Jimin... I can even hear his voice, threatening to kill everyone.

"It's a couple fight!" I explained, trying to worry my Hyungs. "You don't have to bother..." I said, trying not to tell once and for all that he was a demon, and that he had messed with my head last night, and that he actually did it in my room.

"who did wrong?"

"He did." I answered without delay.

"Then it's perfect. Talk to him that to redeem himself he has to do what you ask."

"I-I don't know if it will work..."

"Of course, Jungkook! Make the attempt, he will stay every two seconds, give the paw and stick his tongue out." Jin said.

"Guys..." I looked around, to be sure that the demon did not hear one of that.

"Googie, it never hurts to try..." Yoongi hyung insisted. As I am weak to deny things, I sighed in resignation.

"well, I'll ask him, for it." I said.

"Ah, who is our baby angel? Yes, it is you ..." Yoongi hyung said, moving his hand towards me, through the camera.

"take care, Kookie, you look tired. We will meet later." Seokjin hyung said, before saying goodbye. Of course I was tired, I had never slept on the couch before ...

I looked to the side, knowing I had to go up and work as quickly as possible to convince the devil, making a brief prank on the couch, before standing up, going up to my room and slamming the door. He was staying a lot in my room, I wonder what he was doing.

He didn't look at me, no matter how much I moved the place and cleared my throat, trying to be in evidence.

"Jimin..."

"No."

"Ah! But you don't even know what I was going to ask for!"

"The answer remains no." he continued, looking at one of my album magazines, without even looking up at me.

The more I rolled the worse it would be, so I did what I had to do at once.

I approached the bed, sitting on the floor next to his legs, placing my head on his knee, as my legs were elegantly crossed. "Pretty please..." I asked, extending the last syllable.

"No."

"Ah, but please? It's just a little favor... Jimin..."

He didn't answer, turning the next page of the magazine, which even covered my face. I looked at my wardrobe, thinking I heard a noise, but shaking my head then, turning to him, who continued to ignore me successfully.

I rolled my eyes, pulling the magazine that separated us down, making him look at me and answer me.

"If you think that looking at me with Bambi's eyes will change my answer, you are..."

|||

"Right. But why isn't he dressed in some fantasy?" Seokjin asked me, when I arrived with Jimin at the gate of Namjoon's house.

"I don't need it, I can cheer things up without any." the demon replied, with a closed expression, after rolling his eyes.

He said he wouldn't come, but when I went back down to the couch, ready to continue ignoring him, he came down minutes later, already dressed and saying that I had two minutes to get ready.

"Jimin..." I held his arm lightly, staying behind with him. "Promise you won't do anything."

"Promise." He answered more than quickly passing me.

I sighed in relief, but it only took me a second to think that his promises meant nothing.

"Jimin!" I snorted, going after him, as they approached the half-open entrance to the house door.

"Relax, sweetie, what can go wrong?" he asked, holding my waist and slipping his hands into the back pockets of my pants.

"Mhm..." I murmured, closing my eyes when he tilted his face towards my neck.

"Hey! Some of us are single." Yoongi said, drawing our attention to him.

I disengaged myself from Jimin, approaching the other two hyungs, while Seokjin sent messages to Namjoon.

"Do you think this will make him forgive us?" Yoongi asked, holding up a little street flower he picked up on the way.

"You own a florist, answer yourself." my other Hyung replied, fixing his hair. "But the door is half open, this gospel music, the food out here. It doesn't look like a party to me."

"to me it seems." Yoongi replied, filling his pocket with candy.

"Jimin, don't eat that." I said, taking a snack from him, since he vomited the last time, eating in his place.

"Jungkook, you come in, you are the best one here." Seokjin said, lining up to the half-open door, three steps away.

"Me?" I asked with a puffed cheek, but in an instant they hid behind the entrance pillar, and the door opened. The snack came down almost whole, hurting my throat, when I ran the back of my hand over my mouth, choking at the same moment.

"Ah ...! The boy who went to the church with Namjoon... "Namjoon's father said, stretching and reaching for one of the full juice glasses, handing me over, while I coughed with my hands in the air.

"Mr. Kim..." I said, gradually coughing.

"Ah, come in, come in! All kinds of people are welcome at the home of a faithful man." he said, patting my back and opening the door wide.

I looked back to see Jimin standing still, and he seemed to be trying to keep from laughing for some reason.

"Wait... Mr. Kim ... Well, I brought this friend of mine. He's a children's party animator, he can... He can tell stories or something". I said, casting a smile on my mouth.

Where the hell was Namjoon ?!

"Oh..."

"Darling, who is...?" his wife approached, and Jimin and I remained standing, in that little entrance hall. "Ah ... Jeon." she murmured, looking around me. "where are the others? Namjoon called you?"

Dry as usual. Hm. "Yes! He called us, after we apologized for what happened at the church last time..." I started, lying already. "Seokjin is so sorry to have screamed that it was a place full of homophobes that he couldn't even come, such a shame." I said.

"Oh ..." she seemed to ponder, and I twisted my mouth, listening to the conversation and music coming from the room.

"And so...! So we brought Jimin, he works with children's parties, in case you need any help." I said, grabbing the devil's arm, bringing him to my side.

"Ah... Do you work with children's parties?" she questioned my devil and he shook his head, and although I saw his nostrils flare up in anger for a second, probably cursing me, he smiled.

"Exactly."

I didn't know how to judge whether that smile was sexy or scary, but those two muggles would never notice the difference.

If that was a child's party, why didn't there be any games, no ball pool or skips there? "... experiences do you have?" she questioned, which made me listen to them both again.

"A lot... I'm used to taking care of brats." He looked at me, and I raised my eyebrow, before giving a terribly feigned laugh.

"He is very funny, right?" I said, waving my hand. "But where is Namjoon Hyung at? We came quickly just to see him..." I explained.

"Upstairs, with the children. Why don't you call him down? It is almost time for prayer." his father said, pointing to the back of the room, indicating that we should go around there. And there I went, followed closely by Jimin, trying to avoid it when he tried to take my hand.

"You by any chance implied that I'm a brat?" I asked, looking for a door in Namjoon.

"No... I would never do that." he replied, with the same high level of cynicism as always.

"Ugh..."

"how many other brilliant ideas do you have? Why are you always putting me in your messes?"

"They're not messes you are fine, right? I just want to find Namjoon and ask him to come down, you won't need to do anything." I said. But the devil smiled.

"Oh, but you told his parents that I was a party animator." he murmured, looking at the last open door in the hall.

"And?"

"And then that would be lying ..." he said, making an offended expression, walking to the door.

"Jimin..."

"I need to work, Jungkookie, or who will give you lots of gifts? Isn't that something I should do?"

"Jimin, no!" I tried, but he had already went in.

"So ... Who wants to hear a story!?" he asked, entering the door before I reached him, and I heard from inside a set of children's voices responding positively, easily fooled.

What should I do? Let my demon have fun or protect those children?

"Argh!" I leaped into place, undecided, looking from side to side.

"Jeon?" Namjoon's mother called me, near the stairs at the end of the corridor, and she had a closed scowl, for a change.

I opened my mouth in a shaky smile, turning to her. "Yes ma'am?"

"Ah, you are even the most polite, despite the appearance." she commented and her husband stared at her without any effect, while I stared at my black clothes for a moment. "God bless you."

"A-Amen..." I replied, looking from the corner of my eye in the direction of Jimin, and widening my eyes inevitably.

Tell me that is not a tentacle. Tell me that it is not another tentacle, and that it is not the eight on display in broad daylight in front of five children ...

"... Any problem?" she took a step towards me.

"No!" I exclaimed, extending my hand. "I was just thinking of all ... The ... The blessings of God, isn't it?"

"Ah, but of course, this is what we should think about ..." it started and I was relieved inside, because that was always the way to make religious entertained. "... And what good things have you received lately?"

"The first woman in the world was Lilith, but as she was not submissive they excluded her from the story, and ... "I look into the room, hearing Jimin speak.

"Does the devil counts...?" I asked in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Namjoon's father tried to get my attention.

"... That is why Satan is the true hero." Jimin continued.

"I just asked where is Namjoon Hyung!" I answered more than quickly, overlapping my voice with that of the devil.

"He is down there with the church choir group." his mother informed me, already guiding me with my hand on my back towards the stairs, while I looked back and tried to smile robotically at the same time, with no options. I arrived on the lower floor with them, seeing Namjoon among other people, while Jin and Yoongi were still at the window, gesturing through the glass when they saw me, both chewing with puffed cheeks.

Okay, I needed to go up and catch the devil, and then Namjoon, before Yoongi and Jin finished all the food at the party, which was waiting on the porch. Or that they were discovered.

I turned around, looking sideways before I started to climb in slow motion to the point where the stairs could be seen, running from the middle to the top and down the corridor, approaching the room where they were.

"What happened at the end of the story?" one of them asked.

"They died." I opened my eyes when I heard that, looking at the children, who immediately started to make a sad face, about to cry, and he had one of them hanging from one of the tentacles, lifting it upside down while she laughed, without hearing the story.

This is a little cute. Quite fatal.

"Excuse me, guys, I need to take your friend!" I said, trying to make that black thing lower and release the boy, and starting to pull Jimin, under protest from all of them.

"No!" one of them grabbed my leg, dragging on the floor while I moved. Jimin laughed with satisfaction, but stopped at the same time that another did the same to him.

"I am this close to causing a disaster." He warned, showing an almost invisible distance between index and thumb.

"Ok, I'll get you out of here." I said, knowing it was probably his limit.

I took Jimin's hand, taking him with me to the opposite corner where those brats were costing too much, and he didn't even protest, knowing he was wrong, too, as we went down the hall.

I frowned, squeezing his hand better and not feeling anything fluffy there, looking down to face and giving a silent cry when I realized what it was.

"Tell me that your hand is not really like this." I murmured, staring at that handful of aligned and uncovered bones, with no flesh or skin protecting it.

He moved his bony fingers in front of me, opening and closing that hand in response.

I blinked hard, shaking my head. "Right..."

"You owe me your soul now, after that."

"All right, you can keep it, I don't need it." I said, and he inclined his head to the side.

If it weren't for Jimin, I would say he wanted to laugh.

"I don't need your soul." he replied, snorting. _But I'll think of something to get in return.

What? Even though he was redeeming himself, did he still want some payment?

Well, justice cannot be expected, I think.

"What did you talk to those children so much, huh?"

"I was just ensuring that they knew the real version of the facts, nothing much."

He didn't have to be very smart to know that he probably had everything. "Okay... We need to go down now, don't talk to anyone. I don't understand how a devil can step into the house of such religious people and be unharmed..." I mumbled the last part.

When I got back downstairs, even more chaos was in place. People were forming a circle, in silence, attentive enough to all turn towards us, when I appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding Jimin's hand, releasing it at the same moment we were seen.

"Where are you are going?" Namjoon's mother questioned.

"Jungkook..." Namjoon murmured, surprised to see me. Hadn't he noticed those two outside, colorful as they were ?!

"You were not animator? I thought I would stay until the end of the party." The father of Namjoon said, facing Jimin. What! They were neither paying nor anything ...

Jimin was doing you a favor!

"But look at girls, what beautiful boys ..." one of the ladies there spoke, ending up being heard because everyone was silent at the same time. Not that, the matchmaker. There is always the matchmaker.

"They are not from the church." Namjoon's mother tried to warn in a whisper that everyone heard too, and I felt that a good thing would not come.

"Who are you...?" the other insisted, however, probably seeing that Jimin didn't have tattoos like me.

"I am his boyfriend." Jimin replied. Pointing at me.

I laughed in a nervous way, because although I've always fought for my rights, but, I was afraid that it would become a prayer wheel for both of us, and something even worse would happen. "He's kidding! It's a lot of fun, don't you think?"

"He's right." Jimin confirmed immediately, looking extremely pissed off at that point. "Actually I'm a devil and I'm ready to..."

"My God! Do you have a fever again, Jimin ?!" it was Namjoon's turn to intervene, touching my demon's forehead with one hand and covering his mouth with the other, which I found absolutely brave, especially for the face that Jimin made. I mean, Namjoon was always avoiding me, Seokjin and Yoongi, not meeting us several times, and seemed desperate to get rid of us, so it was news that he was helping.

Maybe he finally wanted to be our real friend!

"I will kill you..." I heard Jimin threatening Namjoon as he was being led out of the house.

"So bye, people!" I said, going to the exit hall too, waving my hand, walking on my back, seeing all those horrified expressions. "good... Ouch" I hit the wall, looking back and directing myself correctly. "God pray!" I said, opening the door and walking out.

"... And now we are all in trouble!" Namjoon tried to argue.

"Not we, you are." Seokjin replied.

I looked around them not finding my devil. "Yoongi, where's Jimin at?" I asked.

"That one over there is good for you, baby?" he returned, pointing his head towards the gate.

Jimin waited with folded arms, already with a more calm expression. I breathed more easily, giving a small smile in his direction.

Good thing no one tried to do anything against him... And he was so cute, wearing all black clothes, with straight hair, well-groomed skin... I don't know if hell did it in purpose, but he's really just my type.

And that mouth, that yesterday...

"... from Jungkook!" I blinked, looking at my friends, hearing my name.

"Hmn?" I raised my eyebrows, feeling myself stop floating in those thoughts.

"Forget it, where's the forgiveness? Friendship, that's all that matters. The power of friendship." Yoongi said, when we closed in that hug, which included me pulling me.

"My sister is crying?" Namjoon hyung looked around.

"Shshh, Namjoon!" I said, forcing his head back into our circle so he doesn't see anything.

"My parents will forbid me for the fifth time to be friends with you, guys." he commented, adjusting his glasses.

"Don't disturb the moment." Seokjin got angry.

"Come on too, Jimin." Yoongi called the other, who was outside.

"In your dreams." my devil replied, sweet as always.

Yoongi went back inside our wheel. "Congratulations Jungkookie, he is worse than the last one, you got it again."

"Hyung!" I exclaimed, looking in the corner at my devil. "Is not true. Jimin is not like the others."

|||

When all that confusion was over, and I ate the plate Namjoon made for me, leaving some for Hoseok Hyung, I took a hot shower, putting on fresh clothes and combing my hair, drying a little. I went into my room, finding him on my bed, cross-legged and relaxed, with his satanic book in hand, doing his daily reading.

He just stared at me for a second, and then went back to paying attention to what he was doing.

Ah, but he was so cute, with that beak when he was concentrated...

He did a little something wrong, but in the end he was behaving better than expected... Well, what I expected.

I closed the door, going towards him and taking the book, under his protest. "You have five seconds to put it back in my hand, on the same page where I..."

He couldn't keep talking, because I pushed his torso slightly, climbing onto his lap and hugging him, against his will.

"What in the name of Satan do you think you are doing?" he asked, completely stiff in place, like a statue.

"Affection." I said..

"That's disgusting." he replied, irritated.

I opened my eyes, moving away just enough to face his stressed face, with a smile line on my lips, without bothering with his way, even getting used to it.

He rolled his eyes, snorting, as he always did. "Do it again."

I complied at first with his withdrawal, returning to wrap his body in that embrace.

"You are the most irritating creature that has ever stepped on Earth." he complained.

"Then I suppose that we match, don't we, Orgia Boy?"

"Do you want to die?" he questioned and I laughed against the back of his neck.

So close, you don't even notice the difference between people and demons...

And my heart was beating so fast... It was almost... One of that dreams about how to get a boyfriend. I could feel butterflies and such...

"You know... Since you helped me... You can sleep here today." I whispered, staring at his face, still on his lap.

"I'm already sleeping here." he replied.

I tilted my head, trying to think of how to contest. "But I..."

He chuckled. "Since you mentioned, you can go back to sleep in bed." he said, giving two soft pats on the top of my head.

I frowned in confusion. Yeah ... Okay. "Thank you." I mubled

I sighed, wanting a good night's sleep.

But when I looked at his face very closely, I was really enjoying what I was seeing. He was beautiful, although it was a disguise, that face exactly followed the natural features that the devil had. Only the props were missing.

"You know... I told you that you can look normal with me." commented. "I am not afraid of you."

"Why are you trying to lower my self-esteem?" he returned it, and it was inevitable to hold my laugh.

Was he trying to be funny?

"I don't think I can achieve something like that. Your ego is more than inflated. Which is good."

As I said from the beginning, judging well and badly for me has always been difficult.

He looked at me, letting the disguise disappear. My heart beat just a little faster seeing its true shape so closely, other than that I didn't feel any big changes. He looked paler than before. Larger nails, horns and everything, but it still looked the same at the same time.

I took one of my hands to his face, touching it, and going up to the hair, running my fingers between the strands before touching the horns, feeling fascinated. Feeling heat coming up. 

Damn, I'm going to burn in hell...

Holding one of that horns, I faced his face again, before leaning in his direction, feeling everything in me throb and burn, until I touched those lips with mine.

Dammit dammit dammit...

He didn't react, so I did it again.

And again, feeling that they were soft, and even if that devil wasn't the standard of human beauty, for obvious reasons, he had perfect lips to be kissed.

I used to think the same as all the previous boyfriends, but it's different this time.

He has ... Hellish beauty. There's no better way to describe it.

"Ah!" I groaned, when I felt one of his hands tangle in my hair, pinning me in place with little delicacy. I should be afraid... But I was just feeling hot.

I stared into those dark eyes with fire-orange nuances, breathing through my half-open mouth, watching for anything he did.

And it could have been a gesture of rejection, if he had not suddenly seemed especially diabolical, raising his other hand with his claws showing well, sliding them down my face, slowly, and I could barely breathe, such excitement.

I sucked in the air between my teeth, when one of them sank just a little bit more into my skin, and he pulled his fingers away, one of them sliding a small drop of blood. I didn't move, least of all when he approached, sticking his tongue out and sliding over the small cut, slowly, across my cheek. And bloody hell, I wanted that tongue all over my body.

It was smooth, like a snake's, and slid more than the human one, from the night before, making me shiver, as I bit my mouth, closed my eyes, feeling my body respond with even more intensity.

He hadn't done much, but that sample and the one from the previous night were better than I had since I had sex for the first time. Okay.

"Jimin..." I called in a whisper, but two things happened at the same time.

The door opened, and Hoseok hyung, reeling and eyes almost closing, probably after happy hour Stretched out going to alcohol, he opened the door, staring at us, looking at Jimin like that, frowning, shaking his head and closing the door.

The second thing, what really stopped me, was another pop from my wardrobe.

That was before one of the doors opened from the inside out, breaking and making a crash, while three creatures gagged out of there and with their hands tied, snarling and roaring, staggering out through the portal that Jimin opened in a second, swallowing the three for who knows where.

My jaw was dropped, I was unresponsive.

Jungkook ..." Jimin started, even returning to normal, ready to explain himself.

I got up from his lap quickly, ready to make a fuss.

"Jimin!" I shouted. "I do not believe you locked those things in here!" I pointed to my furniture.

Hoseok had seen Jimin, but more importantly ...

He frowned, and then I went on, lifting one of my clothes, soiled with dirt like whatever those gray things were. "Now I'll have to wash everything!"

I huffed, starting to collect my things, while he continued to stare at me.

Having a devil as a boyfriend was not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, you can go check here in my profile, there're other stories going on! make sure to read the tags


	6. Chapter 6

My energy is absolutely drained.

I mean, I haven't been to the gym even once in the past few days, so my chances of applying for a job there went to the hole like a lot in my life. The luck is that my mom sends me a good amount of money weekly and that I really don't have great aspirations for the future.

Anyway, about my lack of energy. I feel tired when I wake up, almost as if I haven't slept at all. Jimin is not much to move in bed, in fact I don't even know if he sleeps all night because since we started sleeping together I literally pass out, but he has replaced my bears just fine, because anyway he wakes up clinging to me in the morning.

I will try to talk about it with my friends without mentioning the part about him being a devil, but I really need opinions to know if this is a consequence of living with one. About the rest, I really don't even notice the day coming and going, Hoseok Hyung comes in and out of the house and I barely see him...

Anyway, if this is all Jimin's thing, he needs to stop because I don't plan to die yet.

This is what I think about when I wake up that Saturday, with him, spooning me, one leg on top of mine and an arm around my waist, because he is considerably smaller in size, although in height there are only about four or five centimeters. These are the little things that don't let me regret having gotten a devil as a boyfriend.

Sure, he's no saint, far from it, but he's been doing his best to please me.

But I want more.

How should I explain... He gives his hand and I want his arm? Well, since that night, I can't think of anything else. My hand holding one of his horns, as I leaned over and reached for his mouth, kissing slowly. And then, the way he held me, if I had to grade it, it would be ten. I can't forget the rest, too, of course, but even though I found the feeling of coming in record time mind-blowing, I have a huge crush on romantic things. And our kiss was super romantic.

So it got me thinking... how many other romantic things can a devil do?

After all, as much as he doesn't accept it, this devil is now mine, and he has a task to do. I sometimes wonder if I should feel proudly hurt, for using a supernatural move to get a real relationship, because I don't feel it at all, I literally don't care, especially because ...

"Hmn..." I hear him murmur, starting to wake up. And three, two, one... There, there you go. The first thing he does on the day is to hide his face on my neck, sticking even more to me too.

I mean, who would complain about such a thing ?!

Oh, and there’s another one, another problem that I’m experiencing.

As varied as my boyfriends were, and none of them made me satisfied enough, I can't spend so many days without anything. Sure, the samples he gave me were perfect, but like I said, he gave me his hand and I want his arm, at certain times when we are too close to the bed or at random parts of the day I literally have to hold myself back to not to get Tony Stark.

Okay, now that I've pointed out my current needs, I think the day has started.

"What do you think about so much, you woke me up." I heard the devil complain, squeezing me some more.

"Ah..." I mumbled, about to answer.

But that's where my cell phone rings, vibrating on the table. After a brief body contortion to reach the cell phone even with the demon holding me tight without showing any desire to let go, I finally answered.

"Mom?"

"My little baby!" I heard her speak on the other side. "how are you, baby boy?"

I felt a strange urge to laugh, because that question had thousands of answers. "I am fine..." I chose this one, trying to sit on the bed when he suddenly released me, containing the urge to answer that, at the moment, I had a devil on by my side.

Jimin got up from the bed, out of nowhere, going to the window, looking at the street with a suspicious face. I got up too, following him, who was wearing my rainbow pajamas. It was my only colored piece, which I bought with the excuse that the combination of colors would make black. Then I discovered that the colors together turn white, and then I just put that fact aside, taking the clothes because I'm gay.

"What's it?" I whispered, and he "shh" putting his finger over my mouth, still investigating whatever it was.

"Koo?" mom calls.

I rolled my eyes a little, leaving him with his crazy things. "Ah... I'm here, mom."

"And who else is there, Bunny?" she asked, as smart as ever.

I bit my cheek inside, distressed. I was good at harmless little lies, but not at lying to my mom.

"My... Hm..."

She cut me quickly "Oh, I understand! Naughty boy, took the boyfriend home, Hm?"

Oops... "Actually... he's living here, for now..." I said, in a tone of uncertainty.

"Living there? Jungkook, I already told you that living together is an inconvenience..."

"I know, but this time I think it is..." I looked at Jimin, who jumped from the second floor at the same time, giving me a scare that I had to silence. "...safe?"

Why the hell did he do that?

"Good, but you are very naive, my dear. I don't know, I taught you all the evils of the world but still, your boyfriends are evil to my baby." she complained.

I approached the window, seeing Jimin down there, being stared at by people, still looking around and pulling a branch of the tree on the side of the house and breaking it effortlessly, probably to hit something or someone or whatever.

"I know... I always think it will work, and I always fall into their sweet talk, but this time..."

"This time is different." mom completed with me. And she wasn’t discrediting, no, every time we both put faith as if it were the last. I think that's how she ended up getting married five times and accumulating the fortune she accumulated. And she will still earn more from this marriage, I would say it is a way of entrepreneurship.

"But tell me, did that other boy do?" she continued to ask. "As you didn't call me to celebrate a month of dating..."

"Yeah mama, it was only twenty-nine days. Right at the last he decided to disappoint me and cursed me a lot" I said , still a little hurt. "In the middle of the street and everything, I fell and hurt myself."

"I do not believe in such a thing! You should go after him and return it in kind. Do you know the boy's address?"

"What? No ... you don't have to." I thought about Jimin. "I'm fine now.'

"But I am not. Come here today to have dinner with me, we will discuss the best way to end it. And, bring your new boyfriend, will you? I need to go, the old man woke up again, it's the fifth time since seven in the morning."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Okay. I'm going to see what my boyfriend is up to." I said, saying goodbye and hanging up, turning towards the door, facing the devil, who immediately put both hands on my hips.

"Who cursed at you?"

I jumped in place, massaging my chest, with the scare.

"Weren't you down there?!" I shouted.

"Who cursed you?" he insisted, locking on the question as usual.

"What are you talking about? And why is there blood on your face?" I asked worried.

"It is not mine." he said, as if that answered. Well, at least he didn't get hurt. "Who cursed you?"

"Oh my, I have a scratched CD boyfriend. It's just my ex, it's no big deal." I explained. "Are you hurt?"

"No big deal? You said he cursed you on the street and hurt you." he said.

"No, he didn't hurt me... well, just emotionally. I fell kind of alone." I explained.

He shook his head very slowly, not very convinced.

"What were you doing down there?" I asked, feeling his fingertips going up and squeezing my waist a little.

"Nothing." he said simplistically.

"Then why has blood spattered on your face?" Insisted.

"Nothing. " he continued with that saintly expression, giving the same answer.

I snorted, knowing I wasn't going to get anything out of him.

Well, speaking of that, I think we would end up spending the day on the couch, doing nothing, until the time to leave. I pouted at the thought because it would be a weekend waste, in parts.

"Say at once." he said, suddenly.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You woke me up thinking about me. What is it, spill it."

"Me? N-no..." I tried to speak, but he patted me on the ass, all of a sudden. "Ya!"

"I will not repeat. Ask at once for what you want." he said, ordering. I snorted, shaking my head.

Well, it’s worth trying, no I already have. I twisted the corner of my lips a little, sighing and giving up, as usual.

"What is... I was thinking." I started. "As we will have to go out at night..."

"We', is a lot of people." he interrupted me.

"Ah! But it's my mom, she asked us to eat... both of us..." I explained.

He didn't seem convinced, raising his eyebrows and relaxing his eyelids. "And to gossip and plot against my ex. "I tried risking, raising an eyebrow too.

"What time do we go?" I almost laughed, rolling eyes.

"OK. That is the point. You said you're tired of staying at home, I thought we could go out and take a walk, what do you think? We can make our lunch together, stay out all afternoon and go to her house at night."

"Oh." he shook his head, showing that he understood. "No." he replied, releasing me and walking to the other side of the room, leaving me gaping in place, until I moved to follow him.

No?

"... Jimin!"

😈

"I don't think it will take that long, but we need to get in line, that's how things work." I explained, when we arrived at the cinema door.

Jimin was very handsome, with those heels in all black like me. Wearing the same color was almost like wearing those couple sets, and it made me strangely excited.

Jimin always did that, he denied me things verbally when in fact he was going to end up fulfilling my wishes.

I chose the schedule, let's watch the movie, have ice cream, and then stop by Yoongi's flower shop, which is also where he lives, to order free food. Well, I don't really need to ask, he and the hyungs always buy things for me.

I tried to come hand in hand with Jimin since we got out of the car over there, but he won't let me out of my reach before I can even touch or realize what I want, crossing my arms and putting my hands in my pockets.

When people pass in the street staring, he looks back and even stops, and that's when I pull him by the arm, the only moment I can touch him.

We stood in line for a few minutes, looking around at the posters.

"That?" I asked, pointing to one of them, by chance.

"You will watch straight romance?" I frowned, denying.

"Then... that over there?" I pointed to the other side.

"Kids content calls children. I already told you that I don't want to contact any of them for the next five decades."

I rolled my eyes, agreeing. That way we would end up seeing a repeated geek movie or a failed release, if I let Jimin choose.

"But choose whatever you want at once, as long as it doesn't involve a child I don't care, I just want it to end soon. Being with you is fine, but don't you think you're demanding too much that I behave with another hundred people around?" he said, while giving me carte blanche, making me see his side.

And do you know what it's called?

Communication. The basis of a good relationship. Healthy, I would say.

This is a perfect first date.

"By any chance is this a date?" he asked, while we waited for the girl to take our order.

"No, never!" I denied, waving my hand desperately, afraid that he would leave if he found out.

But he feels a lie, and he usually likes to rub it in my face that I can't deceive him.

"Hey! You. Answer what a date is like." he demanded of the lady of the popcorn, while she put butter in ours. Ew, who asked for butter!?

She shrugged.

"Two people go out to a place together and spend time and at the end of the night, they will have sex. Usually, men just want this, I don't know how it works between two men," she replied, and I don't know if she was just being direct or sulky, or if Jimin was forcing her to respond in some way.

"Do you want to have sex?" he turned to me.

"Jimin!" I laughed, lacking the courage to look around to see if he was talking too loudly.

"Do not be modest, now I know why all this happened, we can go right now." Jimin said, ready to take me by the hand.

"Stop this, no sex, we are going to mom's house, did you forgot? At least pretend you're nervous about meeting your mother-in-law, your farm demon! I whispered irritably.

"Just for you to know my grape variety is the third and I hate farms" he corrected me.

"Can you get out of the queue?" the woman asked.

I snorted, taking Jimin's hand against his will again, leading it into the dark room.

It was not empty, there were about fifteen people wanting to see a repeated film just like us. Well, unheard of for my devil, at least. Diary of a passion.

"Our place is here. You can't be making noise in the room, okay?" I whispered. "People fight and get angry."

He rolled his eyes and I took the seat next to him, holding our popcorn.

And when I put my hand "Oh my... I'm feeling a puddle in the bottom... they put a lot of butter, who asked for butter?" I whispered, and Jimin didn't answer me, more interested in finding out where the light that made the film appear on the screen came from. It hadn't started yet, but everything was ready.

When it started to roll, I sighed, setting the popcorn aside. How long have I really stopped going to the movies? Well, considering the number of boyfriends I've had, very little. But considering the time I spend with Jimin, it seems like an eternity, everything was very fast, two dates, and the request was already made.

"I'll get a drink ok? It will take a minute, I swear." I said, because with his blunders, we ended up with none.

"I will miss you." he replied, waving his hand, popping popcorn into his mouth without looking at me.

I laughed, shaking my head, leaving the room quickly as I promised, asking for soda. I didn't have to queue anymore, which was a good thing, because Jimin wasn't exactly reliable for me to leave him alone. Besides, it's a date, and I always hated it when on my dates the guy left me, went to talk to other people, and took a long time and everything.

At least that's a good point for Jimin to be with me. I am his priority.

"Note?" the cashier guy asked.

"Yes? Yes..." I replied, because I was undecided between telling the person to throw it away or not, en so ended up with pockets full of those things.

But the guy held on tight instead of letting go and handing me over, which made me look at him.

It wasn't Korean, it looked like Latin or something. It is not difficult to see immigrants here. "Thanks..." I murmured, trying to get the note and he released it, giving me a smile. I smiled yellowly, walking backward until I gained enough distance and managed to get out, but then entering a paradox at the door.

Better to go back, be quiet in the movie and sneak out with Jimin without attracting attention, or tell him and let him find out what was the guy with the machine with his methods?

Anyway, I went in at once, looking for our place, but discovering something quickly, seeing someone standing in the middle of the line in front of ours, and the empty seat next to mine.

Jimin was not where I left it.

I recognized my devil by the silhouette and the voice, and I approached quickly, to try to contain greater damage, still hearing part of what he said.

"... And if you keep up with this loud talk, disrupting my date, I will rip your faces off, bitches."

"Jimin!" I called.

"Jungkook, I made friends..." he said smiling, pointing at the shrunken couple.

"Ah of course, I bet you did, now come here." I called, extending my hand and holding him by the wrist, and he came, holding the bucket of popcorn with one arm, stepping and skipping the row of seats, returning to our seat, while I apologized only once.

"What were you doing?" I whispered, when we managed to settle down.

"You were the one who said not to make noise, they were annoying." he explained, shrugging. I sighed, covering my eyes for a moment.

"I understand, but Jimin, you can't go around threatening people like that in public." I said.

"Of course I can." he countered.

"But you shouldn't."

"You are disturbing my movie." The devil complained, taking the drink from me.

"... about that..." I wondered, if I should tell.

"What's it?"

Well, the guy did nothing, just stared. I don't want to cause a scene of jealousy, no way...

"Nothing. I shrugged, and Jimin narrowed his eyes at me, suspicious. "Just watch the movie, yes?" I said, turning his face gently back to the screen.

I was distracted by the film because it was one of the good ones, and Jimin was also so immersed, that for a moment I almost forgot that it was a date. I think it was because with him I didn't have to play games or make impressions, he knew exactly who I was.

I looked down, seeing the armrest. Nervous, I put my hand there. Would hold it...?

That would be so cliché.

I shook my head, turning my attention back to the movie in a kiss scene, and I was surprised when Jimin leaned over to me, he would probably comment on something, or so I thought.

"You want that?" he asked.

"What?" I whispered back, not understanding the question.

Jimin tilted his head to the side, without responding for a moment, acting instead of speaking, putting his face on my neck. "You have watched this movie already." he murmured, very close.

I stayed for a long time trying to understand what he was doing, pressing his face against mine or his nose against my skin.

Godness forbid him to hear me, but I could have sworn it was affection.

And he didn't stop, to the point that the contact became so pleasant and cozy, as absurd as it seems, that I ended up propping myself upon it, letting him continue, sniffing my hair, our arms intertwined.

If I didn't know Jimin, I would think he was taking our date seriously.

My brain didn't register anything for a long time.

When I opened my eyes again, everything was darker than before, and my body was very relaxed.

"You slept." I heard the devil's voice up close, almost scaring me.

"Oh!" I look around, trying to understand.

I had never slept at the cinema before, I didn't have the pleasure of spending money to sleep, so I found that strange, added to the slight effect that hung in my head. And by the expression of the devil...

"You promised I wouldn't get in my mind anymore!"

"I remember saying that I didn't promise anything. Besides, I didn't do anything, I just blacked you out. Weren't you the one who complained of tiredness?"

I complained?

With him?

I pouted but gave up trying to remember, sighing, looking around after scratching my eyes.

"everybody already left..." I observed. He shook his head.

"they came telling us to leave but I managed." Jimin said, and I didn't even want to imagine what he did to manage it.

But on second thought, anyway ...

This was one of the items on my list, which Jiheun stepped on and didn't give a damn about. Being alone with my boyfriend in a movie theater.

Everything was dark, just the lights of the two corridors next to the rows of chairs, very faintly lit. It is entirely understandable that I fell asleep.

The proposal my arm is still tightly linked to his, and he didn't complain.

That was absolutely romantic.

I heard a siren outside, taking me out of the weather for a second. _What will that be? I asked, looking at the closed exit.

"Nothing much, sweetie." Jimin said, holding my chin, making me turn to him again, slowly. And getting close, pressing my face against mine.

"B-but.. What are you..."

"Stop talking. Let me... Try something." he said, and it was like setting my heart and brain on fire, I imagined mini Jungkooks running around in despair, trying to decode what he could mean by that.

But as always, the universe got in the way, when it wasn't Jimin himself doing nonsense.

They broke down the door, and there came the machine guy, with a security guard and a lady who worked there too, all in uniform.

"Jungkook, behind me." Jimin murmured, when we got up. I even stayed, but it's not like he covers me or something.

"Don't worry human, everything is under control." the machine guy said.

"Step away from the evil beast, and come calmly to that side." the woman completed, gesturing with her hands for me to go there.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I tried to help you several times. Getaway from everything that happened to you in the last few years."

"Cupid, don't come with a story now. You are rusty, you have become an activist and you have not bought your duty in years, just like many of your kind." Jimin said, snorting.

"Shut up, evil thing!" she answered. What the heck happened with those two?

"Blah blah blah." Jimin grunted, crossing his arms.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on, by god?"

"Language" The three said to me at the same time.

"As guardian angel, I came to rescue you from this evil being. You think he's just one more boyfriend, but that creature is actually a demon." the guy said, as if it were a big news, or something unbelievable.

"Quick, Jungkook, act surprised." Jimin debauched, leaning against the armchairs, calm.

"And you are surprised too hm? Our disguises are impeccable," he said to Jimin, who held his laughter for some reason.

"What is happening?" I asked, trying to understand what they had to do with it.

"I'm making my last attempt, before resigning. I really tried my best to bring you to the light, but with your upbringing, and your behavior and mindset, that was impossible! The only way was to ruin your dates" he commented and the lady agreed. The security guard looked more like a parked closet.

Just a moment...

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I am your guardian angel, Jungkook. Well, yours and the next four Jungkooks in order of birth. In fact, why do they live so far from each other? It's hard for me to travel around Korea like that...

"Wait." I raised the indicator.

"Yes, I know it is a great honor to meet a divine being, but ..."

"You just said that because of your fault I had more failed dating than I can count on my fingers?!" I asked, getting irritated.

"Ho-homosexuality is not the way!"

"M-much less to approach demons." the woman completed, and I couldn't be more bored.

"Ah, right, I have a few words for you then. Fuck you." I said, showing my middle finger. Seokjin hyung would die.

I heard Jimin whistle as they both looked shocked.

"Oh... I said he was like that." The one who was said my angel complained. I've never even seen this guy before!

"Have you given your little show yet? Jungkook and I have more to do and you are getting in the way."

"You are very difficult to protect! Always getting in the dark alley, drink in unreliable places, date drug dealers!" the angel complained to me, and I shrugged several times. "And now that!" he said, pointing to Jimin.

"Let's go, baby" The devil said, taking my hand, ready to leave without giving any importance to those three, but what looked like a cupboard without a tongue stopped in front of us.

"Ah! Now I get it." Jimin commented. 'You are not to fight, but brought a henchman." he said, looking at the other two, who seemed confident. He shook his head positively, and I came to think it would be a problem for us.

I never really fought. The classes I took at the gym were always for fun, and because I liked to have muscles and be big.

But when I saw that guy advancing towards Jimin, maybe it was automatic, my fist going clenched towards his nose.

"Jungkook!" the angel screamed and the big guy staggered, I had no idea if he was human or the lightning that broke him, but I was shocked to have hit someone.

"Ji-jiminie..." I whispered.

He looked surprised, but he smiled at me, transforming in an instant, and going at superhuman speed to the other two, throwing one of them against the wall.

I'm sorry, I can't let you go! I shouted at the guy I hit, he still looked dizzy, but he shook himself with considerable force.

"Next." he calls with the hand.

I threw the bucket of popcorn still with melted butter in the one that apparently answers by Cupid, pushing the other by the shoulders and tossing away from Jimin too. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, but I didn't want to have to stick an arm around again.

Jimin was in the killing machine mode, so he just used one of the tentacles to bring the angel by the foot when he stood up, dragging him towards the exit door of the room, while he tried to hold on to something.

"Jimin, let's go!" I called.

"Of course, baby, I just need to get some things out of him." Jimin said, raising the angel who was trying to transform himself, but only with his wings out, loose feathers floating all over the place; he didn't look like much. "What do you think, an arm or two?"

"No, look, haven't they disturbed enough?" I tried to argue.

"They also destroyed all your relationships, did you forgot?" he remembered, stoking evil, as any devil would do.

"He made mistakes in butter too..." I added but I realized that this would not help anything "B-but let him go!" I asked, jumping in place because it would be police in an instant. People were arriving, and soon it would become a pandemonium, with the demon in the middle.

"Look, many relationships you destroyed alone!" th popcorn lady returned angry with me, apparently nothing bothered by their fight.

"I will rip out your tongue." Jimin warned pointing to her, throwing the guy from the machine known as angel on the other side of the room, ready to settle the accounts with her too.

"Jimin!" I screamed again, before I got close enough, and without knowing what else I could do, I did what I needed, the most logical and safe.

I reached the fire alarm by pulling the door to go through the bottle and activate it, crouched down enough to hug Jimin at the knee, carrying the devil and throwing him over my shoulder.

"Jeon Jeongguk!" Jimin shouted at a time that I never heard before, but even so, I continued walking with him, with difficulty because he was struggling a lot still threatening everyone inside, even ordinary people, while I was leaving through the side door quickly, for the longest distance that I even managed to put the Tasmanian demon on the ground.

I would laugh if I was watching this scene, and not with that angry little thing on my lap.

"You...!" he started, all red because he was upside down.

Or is it out of shyness?

I laughed at the idea, but without the strength to comment.

"Yes, yes, I already know everything that you'll say, but don't even think that you will meet my mother for the first time in jail! Or by direct connection from hell, whatever!" I said, holding his hand by the wrist, pulling and running again even though he continued to protest, taking him away with me.

We left that avenue, entering another street, getting as far away from that mall as possible. I only stopped even when I felt the need to laugh and breathe too, propping my back against a wall and lowering my head to pull in the air, laughing and trying to pull the sleeves off my sweatshirt, to feel less heat.

My chest was burning, but I finally managed to breathe, still laughing nervously, leaning my head against that wall or whatever.

I looked to the side, where the devil was, staring at me, also leaning against the wall, much calmer than I was.

The idea of getting his attention and arguing over anything even crosses my mind.

But I ignore it, first because it was really nothing.

And secondly, because Jimin takes away any chance of saying anything, coming towards me and keeping me pressed against the wall, holding the back of my neck with one hand and my hips with the other, bringing our bodies together and tilting my face, kissing my mouth.

Remember the desperate mini Jungkooks?

They are passed out, inert or crazy now.

He actually put his mouth against mine, sealing it at first, before wrapping one of my lips, and then the other, without opening his eyes or bothering about my lack of reaction, apparently.

It was a real kiss, too, not something he made happen only in my mind.

"Will you kiss back or not?" he questions. Yeah, it was just apparently.

My body reacts alone, acting almost independently of my still paralyzed brain. I didn't kiss Jimin, he kissed me. And he was still doing it, this time using his tongue against mine, stroking the back of my neck before wrapping his arm around my body, pressing me closer to him.

I feel it when he breathes more intensely through his nose, as if he really needs it, this time using both hands to go through my sweatshirt and shirt, finding my skin and squeezing it a few times, placing one leg subtly between mine, not interrupting the kiss, not giving me space or time, spreading and sliding his hands up and down, squeezing and making me moan, going back up, kissing and nibbling my mouth a few times, before moving away just a little.

Then that's it. Empty cinema, holding hands while we ran from the police, the kiss in the alley.

This meeting was so ...

"Jimin..." I whispered still completely lost, looking at him with half-closed eyes.

I blinked, feeling him release me and walk away, out of nowhere. 'Jimin ?!"

"Won't the date continue? You said the ice cream shop is downtown," he commented, already turning the corner, about to leave me behind.

That devil, who understands ?!

"Argh! Just so you know your timing is horrible!" I shouted, starting to follow. "And it's not an ice cream shop, it's ice cream!"

|||

"Did you like it?" I asked.

It took us a long time before I was recovered enough, and rational to be able to place my order with his. We sat side by side on an entire bench with a comfortable back, ending our afternoon little by little.

"You usually have ridiculous ideas. But this ridiculous idea called ice cream works." he replied, and I rolled my eyes, but I was happy too.

"Then you liked it." I murmured, trying to hold back a smile.

Wouldn't we talk about the kiss?

It was so... yummy.

"You hitting that golem was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Jimin dropped out of nowhere, taking me by surprise, just in time for the guy who closed the order to come and listen.

I, however, didn't care what he was thinking.

Jimin thought it was sexy!

"E-Excuse me?" he called, approaching slowly. Only then did I look at him, doing what he needed at once, still blinking a few times, wanting to hear Jimin talk a little more, but he already seemed distracted, looking out the window.

"..Prefer card or cash?"

"Card." I answered, turning to him.

"Credit or debit?"

"Credit."

"Would you like to rate our establishment?" he asked, handing me a tablet. Maybe I took this for a minute, but it was enough.

"We can go to Yoongi's flower shop." I commented.

For nothing.

Jimin was no longer in place, for the second time.

"Jimin?" I called, looking around, not finding.

I got up from the place, not even listening to the boy's thanks, my brain already focused on another task. _Jimin! _chamei, already on the street.

"I will kill this devil." I mumbled to myself, walking a little, because maybe he had just lost his temper, gone where we agreed before.

"Googie?" I looked back to the floriculture door, where the voice came from. It was Yoongi hyung, as I said.

"Hyung...!" I smiled, approaching him, receiving a hug and squeeze on each of my cheeks.

"What are you doing at the door, will catch a cold stopped like this against the wind! Get into!"

I frowned, laughing softly at what he said, looking around before entering. Where had Jimin gone?

"Why are you looking back like that, running away from the police?"

I stopped in place, almost in shock. "How do you know?"

'what?" he stopped in place.

"Hm?" continued making myself of misunderstanding.

He narrowed his eyes at me, giving up, waving his hand.

"Come on in, are you hungry? Alone?" he asked, taking me with his hand on my back. The florist was full of Wiccan paintings on the walls, flowers of very different types, as I said before, he was into that, like me.

In fact, I suspect that his customers are partly people looking for other services.

"Ah... Yeah... Actually, I'm with Jimin, but he was in... In a place..."

"Jimin? The annoyed little man?" he asked, going to the back of the store, opening the refrigerator.

"Hyung you two must be the same height." I debauched.

"But I am older, clearly."

Older? Than the devil? "I doubt it."

"How you doubt, do not even know the age of your boyfriend?" Yoongi caught. I always knew everything about my boyfriends, from start to end. It wasn't the same with Jimin, but well, nothing was the same with him.

"Of course I know." I lied, my voice getting thin when I spoke. "What do you have to eat there?"

"Whatever you want. And I bought your banana milk." he showed, bringing one to me, and I opened and closed my hands towards him until he gave me.

"Speaking of bananas, how is your dating going?"

"What is the correlation, I did not catch it." I said, drinking a little.

"Who cares?" Yoongi said, closing his coat better. "How is the dating of my little angel, are you well behaved? Did he piss you off again?"

I smiled a bit, thinking about everything that had happened in the space of the past four hours. Does it count?

"No... It didn't irritate anything. Actually..." I said, in a nervous voice. But then I sighed, thinking a little more. "I dont know. He's trying, in his own way."

"We love effort." Yoongi commented. "But it has to work, he needs to cool his head down a bit, and of course, have good sex."

I burst out laughing at his combo, because I completely agreed. But, was Jimin really doing something, in that sense?

"I would like it if he continues... trying. I know I'm young and everything, but I'm tired of half-hearted and half-ass relationships. It is as if everyone, until now, has treated me as if I were a spoiled child, or something useless, or even less." I commented thoughtfully.

"Who would do that?" I almost spit out the last sip of milk, when I heard Jimin's voice in the room attached to the entrance.

"Jimin..." I murmured, looking back, as he got closer.

"Who invited you?" Yoongi asked, acid.

"Hyung!"

"No, I'm really asking, it wasn't bad, imagine! Welcome, welcome, go in, mi casa su casa." he says, rising from the place, fiddling with his flowers, always proud of his own business.

"Do you want banana milk?" I offered, showing my empty box.

"I will get more." Yoongi said, moving away a little.

"What were you up to?" I asked Jimin, taking the opportunity.

"Nothing Baby." he replied with a shrug, apparently taking the habit of calling me that way, even when there was no one listening to be impressed.

"Then why are you suddenly..."

"Jung kook, look what I bought you." he showed the big bear on the floor, packed. My brain registered the package, but I didn't even think it could be for me. He looked proud, pointing before pushing at me, walking ahead.

"How did you buy?" I asked, taking it out of the package and hugging it. It was black, and quite large.

"In a store." he replied.

"But how?" I insisted.

" I left our route just to get your bear when I saw it to sell. If you didn't like it that much I can throw it away." Jimin said, and I could guess it hadn't been the conventional way, but who cares?

"No, no! I loved it, you know I like it." I said, taking it back.

"Hmn. I considered buying you a better Tony Stark but _I am_ the best Tony Stark." he provoked, leaving me speechless.

"Why are the children talking about dildos at the dining table? Manners, please." Yoongi said, coming back with more drinks.

"Nobody was talking about it!" I tried to argue.

They continued to tease me for a while, and our visit didn't take long, but it was good to integrate Jimin at least with one of my friends again.

When we decided to go, it was already dark, and we could go on foot, because the mansion was right there near the center, in a residential neighborhood.

"What happened?" I asked, when he turned back a little, with a suspicious expression.

"Nothing. Let's go." he said, this time taking my hand willingly and walking with me.

I smiled a little, shaking his hand, and I felt it when he looked at me. I hugged the bear better, looking around. There were people and everything, they faced and everything, but I didn't care.

"We are in the middle of the street. Downtown. Holding hands." I said. And it was technically the second time that day.

"And is that what makes you so unbearably excited?" he questions without undoing the contact however, and I laughed a little again, shrugging.

"Do not know. I was never able to do it right." I said.

"Do you think you're doing this wight with me?"

I shook my head. "You didn't do so badly, right? I know how to appreciate the little things."

"You are calling me small?"

I couldn't resist laughing, he wasn't doing it on purpose, but gradually and in his own way he was making it fun.

I shrugged again. "Do not know. If the cap fits?" I murmured, entering his little game.

"Really?" he stopped in place, holding my body aside as he could, on account of the bear.

"We arrived". I said, still attached to him.

"Hmn. We will talk about it later." he said, and I pressed my lips together, trying not to imagine what it would be like.

We stopped in front of the house. It was all white on the outside, very large. My mom had her own room, I honestly don't know for sure how she managed and still maintains this marriage, and I don't even want to find out. But the house is hers when he goes to say hi to Christ, as well as most of the goods.

"My stepfather thinks I'm straight." I told him. "Every time I appear with a boyfriend he thinks he is a friend. Well, my mother has always known, and she never criticized me. In fact, I think he is too slow to understand, at any moment it will panic, so I don't care much."

"So you want me to kill him for you?" he tried to deduce, wrongly and with little tact, as always.

"...No?" I replied, incredulous.

"You hesitated." Jimin pointed in my direction as if he had caught me or something.

"I hesitated because I didn't expect a proposal like that!" I defended myself.

"But what if he pisses me off?" he raised his eyebrow, still trying to get my approval.

"Even so, hold on." I said.

"And if he irritates me a lot?" the devil insisted.

"Do not kill my family, ok !?" I insisted and he stared at me, without reacting. "OK?"

"Hm. Whatever." Jimin shrugged, disappointed. He loved it when I let him get his hands ready.

"Do not make this beak, then you discount on someone I don't I know him, okay?" I said, stroking his arm. "But there are more things you need to know."

"Really?" he asked, in the most disinterested tone in the world. I laughed a little.

"My stepfather is an old religious man." I said. It was difficult to avoid people of religion, because of my friend and now the guy my mom lived with, but Jimin held on, apparently unaffected.

"And you..." he started to speak, but the door opened, and it was the nurse who took care of the old man. I wasn't kidding when I said he was old.

"Jungkook! Get in!" she says. My visit is not uncommon in the house, because I really get along very well with Mom, and with old Seunjae. She greeted me, and Jimin, giving him a good look and a giggle, saying he was going to call mom.

"There is a crucifix in the room." I whispered warning my devil, because I didn't know what could cause problems for him, but I just got a laugh in response. Why is he always so calm?

Anyway, no matter how much he was, I was always nervous, when my courtship got to the point of showing it to Mom. She is the most important person, it is like the final level.

And thanks to my supposed guardian angel, and my bad selectivity, I never found out what comes next.

It is as if after that part, my idea of a relationship was a big empty space.

Okay. Jimin kissed me today, held my hand several times, went out with me doing what I asked, and even gave me a gift.

I got used to having his company to sleep, in my bed, keeping me warm.

He gave me good orgasms, some imaginary ones, but that is not the point.

This trouble maker, crazy, and absolutely evil devil, without making an effort or changing anything about him, or requiring me to change, and even before real sex managed to get me...

Get me like this.

It is right there, when I hear Mom's heels, squeezing his little hand in mine, that I finally realize.

I am hopelessly falling for him.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Contains intense violence, supernatural world, explicit sex, happy ending.
> 
> ABSOLUTELY Inspired by the work of Twitter fanartist @ / SUBK00
> 
> IMPORTANT TO KNOW: this story has a creepy streak, the main character has distorted moral values, and what is to be wrong, such as killing is taken as humor.


End file.
